<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be the shelter that won’t let the rain come through by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899725">I’ll be the shelter that won’t let the rain come through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione is in her twenties, M/M, Romance, age gap but not creepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is to marry. Lucius wants it to be either a halfblood or pureblood marriage to improve their standing as they have been dropping lower and lower since the war has ended. Hermione would do anything to see Harry finally happy with Draco. She agrees. What she doesn't expect is a crush long since buried to appear and now said crush has to teach her how to be a proper lady? </p><p>How dare Narcissa Malfoy be this hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Yana, my beautiful friend, please enjoy this fic. Thank you for sending me Narcissa pictures when I'm sad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is silent. Draco sits with his head in his hands. She can see his body shaking. Harry is soothingly running his hands up and down the younger boys back. She looks to Pansy who looks stricken at her best friends predicament. Ginny next to her, face full of shock at the situation. Hermione isn’t surprised. The cynic in her always knew that there would be another battle to fight, even after they won the war.</p><p>The war. Hermione sits on the floor at aged 23, back against the sofa and her unruly hair in a ponytail. Long gone are the robes of Hogwarts, now she favours fitted jumpers and jeans. She sips the muggle beer she had brought with her and sighs. She places it down on the table next to her and crawls towards Draco. Sitting on her knees she removes his hands and he brings his head up to her. He sniffles, his tears falling freely. She wonders how he could still look so bloody handsome covered in tears and snot.</p><p>“Stop crying Malfoy, I’ll do it.” She rolls her eyes as he gapes at her, Harry staring at her like she’d grown three heads. “What are you all staring at, surely this is better than him having to marry someone his father has picked out for him, I do fit the bill do I not, muggle born?”</p><p>“Yes of course you do Hermione, but are you sure, this isn’t exactly a little ask?” Draco takes the tissue Harry offers him and wipes his eyes. “You know you’d actually have to go through with it, we’d have to be married, you’d be a Malfoy by name?”</p><p>“Yes Draco, I’m well aware when you came storming in here saying your father wanted to marry you off to a halfblood or muggleborn, that it would mean you would have to actually marry someone.” Hermione finds herself rolling her eyes again. “I mean I’m not surprised his business is failing, I’m surprised it lasted this long, his name has been mud for quite a while.”</p><p>“Yes well, he believes that if he marries me off to someone of non-pureblood, it means that it looks like we’re evolving, I mean, I’d marry Harry but he has specified I’m to take a bride not a husband, don’t look at me like that Draco, you’d be doing it for the family and the wizarding world still frowns slightly on same sex marriages.” Draco looks miserable and her heart aches for her friend.</p><p>“I’ll do it, that way you can still see Harry.” The witch throws her arms around him and holds him close. “I won’t let anything get in the way of your happiness, I’ll marry you to please your father, we can sneak Harry in and then you two can..you know and I’ll read a book in another room.” Hermione laughs as is joined by her friends.</p><p>“You’re a true friend Mione.” Harry smiles next to her, pulling her in for a hug. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She shakes head at the boy who lived. She’d always be by his side. The war ending wouldn’t change that.</p><p>This is how Hermione found herself sitting on an uncomfortable leather love seat, Draco sat next to her in a black fitted suit. She wondered if she would have to trade in her colourful wardrobe and wear black for the rest of her life. The Malfoy’s living room in their new manor was a lot friendly looking than the old one. She didn’t get PTSD flashbacks in the new one.</p><p>She tried not to think of Bellatrix much. She could still hear her in heard though. Late at night. When her fingers ghosted over the scar that the dark witch had cut into her skin. She moved her fingers under the fabric of her blazer. Draco had taken her out and convinced her to let him buy her something appropriate to wear. She settled for a dark blue dress and a blue blazer to go over the top. A compromise between black and light.</p><p>She wondered if Draco’s mother, Narcissa had decorated the room. The seats were uncomfortable but she didn’t expect Narcissa would spend much time listening to the radio in the living room. The fire place was beautiful. Wooden flowers carved into a dark oak. The Narcissus was a flower after all. A little bit of light in a dark room.</p><p>The door creaked open and Lucius Malfoy stood proud as he walked in front of his wife. He still looked haggard. Still looked like he had nightmares about Azkaban. Maybe it was about his Dark Lord and the threats he made towards Draco and Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa. Beautiful as ever. Blonde hair streaked with dark brown that reminded Hermione that this was Bellatrix’s sister. Narcissa had seen her tortured. She remembered her eyes locking with the younger Black sister’s. Begging and pleading. Narcissa’s eyes were full of guilt, she could see deep down the woman wanted to stop it.</p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p>Hermione swallowed as they sat in front of her. Draco greeted his Father with a firm handshake and his mother with a small and the squeeze of her hand. She offered her hand to Lucius who looked at her like she had spat on it. She could feel the anger rising before Narcissa moved to grab her hand. Shaking it firmly with a small smile on her face. Hermione found herself smiling back.</p><p>Well. Wasn’t she beautiful when she smiled?</p><p>Wait. What? Where did that come. Hermione swallowed. Pushing those thoughts right down to where no one could see them, right next to the crush she had previously had on one Fleur Delacour. Not the time now to remember these crushes. Not whilst Lucius Malfoy is eyeing you like you’re cattle he’s bought.</p><p>“Miss Granger, I have to say when my son said he had found a suitable wife, I wasn’t expecting to find you sat on our sofa.” He arches his eyebrow and Hermione wonders if it would be lady like to kick the table in front of them at him. She decides not when Draco squeezes her hand.</p><p>“Yes well, I suppose you wouldn’t expect me to return to Malfoy Manor again, even if this is the new and improved one.” Hermione’s smile is fake. She knows she should probably be trying harder to appease Lucius but she can’t bring herself to. Not after everything he has done and has carried on doing.</p><p>“That and I believed you were in a relationship with Ronald Weasley.” Lucius’s distaste for Ron shines through and she feels her blood boil. They may not be together anymore but Ron was still her best friend and she often spent Friday night with him and Lavender, showing them muggle TV shows and sharing chocolate.</p><p>“Ron and I haven’t been together in quite some time; he is currently engaged to Lavender Brown.” Hermione replies. “We rushed into a relationship after the war and it id neither of us any good.”</p><p>“I thought Fenrir savaged a Lavender brown?” The way he nonchalantly mentions Lavender’s attack leaves Hermione questioning her decision to help Draco. Her face must say it all as Narcissa turns to her husband quickly, staring at him like he’d lost his mind.</p><p>“Lucius for Merlin’s sake.” She hissed. “Go found us some tea and do not ask a house elf, we have talked about this, go now.” Lucius stares at Narcissa before getting up quietly and making his way out of the living room and to supposedly fetch tea. She watched as the woman turned round to face her and Hermione swallowed.</p><p>She would not think about Narcissa’s eyes. She would not think about how easily she could drown in those beautiful blue pools. She would not think about the blood red lipstick that would stain her skin with every touch.</p><p>Hermione cursed at herself. There has been many a night before the battle of Hogwarts, before the war had begun. Where Narcissa Malfoy would enter her mind. The woman was attractive. She was snarky. She was a challenge. She’d heard from McGonigal has Narcissa had once been the “witch of her age” too. She was a mystery.</p><p>And that intrigued a younger Hermione.</p><p>She didn’t know back then. Not really. Didn’t know that she would look at a woman with the same desirable gaze she would look upon a man. She had dated few men after Ron. She had much preferred dating women. Often she would accompany Ginny, Pansy, Draco and Hermione to the LGBT+ clubs in London.</p><p>Ginny and Pansy had surprised her at first. They fought like they fucked, she assumed. Fiercely. They found themselves spending a lot of their time together after Hogwarts. After Draco and Harry had found love. They’d needed to hide it initially. She supposes that Lucius may know that Draco is gay, but simply doesn’t know he is with Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry Miss Granger, my husband struggles at welcoming people on the best of days and I for one was very sorry to hear what happened to Miss Brown, I was friends with her mother at school.” Narcissa’s smile is sad. Hermione wonders how many friends the woman lost when she joined Voldermort’s cause.</p><p>“Yes, well, we’ve worked out a way to keep her safe when she turns and Ron doesn’t mind, I’m happy for them.” Hermione’s smile is wide and conveys how much she still cares for Ron. “I’m hoping Ron asks me to be his best man, Harry can settle for usher I’m sure.”</p><p>“He’d be a fool not too, I’m sure you look dashing in a suit.” Narcissa’s chuckle brings heat to Hermione’s cheeks and Draco clears his throat. “Sorry Draco, was there something you wanted to say or have you something in your throat?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Draco blushes and Narcissa’s eyes twinkle in a way Hermione has never seen as she gazes at her son. Hermione’s soon to be husband. “I, well, yes Hermione has accepted my hand in marriage, all I need now is yours and fathers blessing.”</p><p>“Draco..are you sure about this?” The blonde’s eyebrows knit together in worry and Hermione can’t help but be surprised. What did she mean was he sure? Was there a way out of this? Did Draco not have to marry her?</p><p>“Mother, there isn’t any other way right now, I wouldn’t put it passed him to marry you bloody off if not me, I can handle this, trust me.” Draco holds his hand out and his mother takes it and Hermione can see the pain in Narcissa’s eyes. It was the same pain she saw in them at the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>She was sending her son into the unknown again.</p><p>“I suppose it’ll be easier to keep up a charade if Miss Granger knows your courting one of her best friends.” Hermione chokes on air as she realises that Narcissa knows. She knows about Draco and Harry. She turns quickly to the blonde next to her and finds him staring opening mouthed at his mother also. “Draco, close your mouth you are not a fish, of course I know about you and Harry, you’re not very subtle.”</p><p>“Oh.” Draco squeaks. Hermione lets out a laugh. She can’t believe that this absurd situation has gotten even more absurd. Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of Death eater Lucius Malfoy. Knows her son is courting Harry Potter and seems completely fine with it.</p><p>Why can’t her life be normal for five minutes?</p><p>Lucius walks in followed by a house elf who is carrying a selection of cakes. Lucius is carrying the tray himself which surprises her. He places it down as does the house elf, who he thanks. He doesn’t mean it; Hermione can tell but Narcissa seems to be pleased. She watches the house elf scurry off as Narcissa pours tea for them all.</p><p>“I was just telling both Draco and Hermione that we give them our blessing.” Narcissa states as she hands Lucius her cup. She sits back and Hermione let’s her eyes take in the woman again. It seems staring at her would become one of her favourite pass times. Good job she was marrying into the family.</p><p>She’s wearing an emerald green off the shoulder gown. Hermione swallows. Its something she would expect to see in a ballroom as Narcissa dances with Lucius. It’s something Hermione would like to see on her bedroom floor even more. She chokes at her own thought and almost spits out the tea across at Lucius. Draco is quick to help her and she feels nothing but mortified at the situation.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Draco asks, concerned and offering her a tissue that had quickly been brought over by the house elf. Hermione hadn’t even heard the popping sound of it entering. Too busy choking on the thought of Narcissa Malfoy withering underneath her.</p><p>“Fine, fine, sorry.” Hermione apologised as she turned to face Lucius first who looked clearly unimpressed with the woman his son had brought home. She wondered how he would have reacted if it had been Harry sat here.  </p><p>Narcissa however, she’s staring at her like she’s a puzzle she just can’t quite solve. Hermione swallows again and Narcissa arches an eyebrow at her. It’s not the expression she gave to Draco. Not a mother telling a child to behave. Hermione can’t quite put her finger on it.</p><p>But it excites her.</p><p>“Right, onto the planning before the wedding, I suppose we will have to throw it here.” Lucius looks around at their new manor in distaste and Narcissa rolls her eyes. Draco sinks into the chair, apparently content for his father to take over. She however, was not.</p><p>“Now as much as enjoy my time in Malfoy’s manors, most people tend to associate them with some sort of trauma, if you want people to think you’ve changed your ways, well I expect having it somewhere other than here would help.” Lucius is furious that she’s spoken up against his idea and Draco is staring at her with wide eyes. “I don’t care if this isn’t the manor I was tortured in, its as good as the same to most.”</p><p>“She’s right.” Narcissa isn’t looking at her. She’s stirring the tea that she put an ungodly amount of sugar in. “Most people will associate our manor with the dark..with Voldemort, we should move it to the Black Cottage by the cliffs in Dorset.” </p><p>“Really?” Lucius wrinkles his nose and the blonde narrows her eyes at the man. Offended by the man’s reaction to her idea. Hermione had heard of Black Cottage. It was where the younger Black sisters had spent most of their childhood. Andromeda had told her in one of their many late-night talks. She also knew Narcissa and Andromeda were writing to each other. Andromeda wasn’t quite ready to see Narcissa yet.</p><p>“I spent all the best memories of my childhood their Lucius.” She reminded him. “It’s a place of love, no matter if it isn’t up to your family’s standards of living in manors that are too big for three family members.”</p><p>“Yes, well I wanted more children.” Narcissa’s tea drops onto the table and the china smashes against the wood of the table. Draco stands but Hermione can tell he is unsure of what to do. Narcissa looks at her husband with a venomous stare.</p><p>“I would not have another child that you would be so willing to send into a war that neither of us really believed in anymore, it was fine when we believed Dark Lord to be dead, when we could still live our rich life, the moment he came back we were reminded of what following him could take from us.” Narcissa stared at Draco. “What it almost took from us.”</p><p>“Narcissa.” Lucius opens his mouth but nothing comes out. They’re both at odds with each other. Hermione could see that both had been changed in different ways. Narcissa blamed Lucius and herself for sending Draco into the fray. For the dark mark on his arm. Hermione could see she was blaming herself too.</p><p>“Don’t, I don’t wish to talk about this in front of our son and his fiancée, not the correct way to invite her into this family is it, Lucius?” They’d always been the perfect couple in front of Hermione. She supposes she needs to speak to Draco. Ask him if his parent’s marriage was always this ready to break.</p><p>“Hermione will tutoring in how to be married in a family like ours, she will be your responsibility like you were once my mothers.” Lucius stands and doesn’t bother to look at his wife. Doesn’t bother to call the house elf to clean the spilt tea. Doesn’t bother to comfort her.</p><p>She wonders how many times Narcissa has shouted at him to leave, when he has tried.</p><p>He leaves the room and Draco moves round to sit next to his mother and holds her for a while. She struggled at first to see the goodness that was hidden deep down in Draco Malfoy. She has it before. Has seen it shine through whenever he looks at Harry. Has seen it when he’s around Pansy and Ginny and she has witnessed it when he was kind to her when she and Ron went their separate ways.</p><p>But never like this.</p><p>Draco holds Narcissa like she could break if he let go. The beautiful dress crumbles when she leans into her son. She wants to help the both of them. She doesn’t wish anyone to live like this. This wasn’t freedom. They were no more free now, than they were when Voldemort was sharing breakfast with them.</p><p>She shouts for the house elf who quickly appears and helps her clean up the mess on the table. She ignores the mother and son having a private moment but once again finds herself wondering. How many times has Draco had told hold Narcissa up to keep her tall? How many times as she had told him up?</p><p>“Thank you, Hermione.” Narcissa’s cool voice fills her ears and she looks up to see Draco is now stood up holding out his hand to her. She takes it and he helps her up from the love seat. Narcissa brushes invisible crumbs off of her dress and clears her throat.</p><p>Hermione smiles and Draco grins at the action. She had wondered where he had picked that up from. Narcissa looks at them and rolls her eyes. Hermione lets herself laugh at the older woman who allows herself to smile back.</p><p>“Your training to be the perfect pureblood wife will start tomorrow, Miss Granger, do not be late, I do not tolerate lateness.” Narcissa smirks as she walks away from them. “Do fill her in on what I will require from her Draco, lovely to see you both.”</p><p>She’s gone before Hermione can reply.</p><p>“So, that went well.” Draco’s boyish grin leads Hermione into punching him in the stomach, hard. She’s never need magic when she needs to assault Draco. Punching has always worked perfectly fine.</p><p>“What did she mean by she would be training me to be the perfect pureblood wife, Draco?” Hermione watches as he swallows. She feels like she probably should have found out more about having to be Draco’s wife before she signed up.</p><p>“To be seen with a smile and a voice too beautiful to be heard, that’s what mum would say to me when I would ask what she thought my wife would be like.” Draco smiles sadly. “I think that’s what my grandmother told her, a nice way of saying be pretty and shut up.”</p><p>“Well, your mum is pretty.” Hermione says as Draco gives her a funny look. </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you fancy my mum.” Draco makes a face and moves away from her like the plague. “Merlin, was your master plan to get back at me for being a giant dick to you, to get married to me and fuck my mum?”</p><p>“Draco, for gods sake!” Hermione squealed and went to hit him again as he laughed. “Don’t be bloody absurd, now let’s get you home to Harry, so I can go and research pureblood marriages without you distracting me.”</p><p>“You mean my mum.” Draco mumbles and runs as Hermione chases him out the house, sending hex’s flying his way.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy watches from the window as Draco and his fiancée ruin out of the house, no doubt to Draco’s boyfriend. Her eyes linger on Hermione for far too long.</p><p>No. She won’t do this. She won’t let her heart make a fool of her.</p><p>Not after the sacrifices she’s made.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry isn't happy. Narcissa is trying her best. Draco is just trying to get everyone to calm down and Hermione is..Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa sighs as Harry walks into the room, slamming the door behind him. She expected he would come eventually. What kind of partner would he be for her son, if he didn’t come to try and threaten her? To try and stop her from “forcing” Draco into a marriage with his best friend. She knew that he would put on a brave face in front of both Draco and Hermione. When had Harry Potter ever taken the easy option though?</p><p>“Narcissa.” She rolls her eyes as he slams his hands on her desk. What had this desk ever done to him? It had been her fathers before her. Taken from the trees in the forbidden forest. She kept her diaries in this desk. Locked in and charmed so only she can open it. She slides her chair forward, the green velvet moving against the black dress she had chosen to wear today. “I believe we should talk.”</p><p>“Clearly, Mr Potter or you wouldn’t have just rudely stormed into your office and slammed your hands-on old wood.” She arches her eyebrow, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She hadn’t expected company today, she would have made sure to look more intimidating if she had.</p><p>“Draco always told me that he always knew you loved him, that you would protect him, yet you sent him into a war and now this, now you’re letting him marry my best friend in a loveless marriage!” He’s seething. She wonders how long he had spent going over the situation in his head.</p><p>“I also dropped him once when he was a baby, is there any other parts of my parenting of Draco you would like to take apart, maybe remember the part where I risked my life by lying to the dark Lord to save his.” She remains calm and cool through out and she can see that Harry is getting angrier by the second. She thinks about trying to signal Draco, but she isn’t sure how.</p><p>“Why do you keep pulling him into Lucius’s bullshit?” He fumes. “Why do you let him rule your life, rule Draco’s?” She clenches at the wood of the desk. She swallows. She needs to remain calm and cool. She isn’t Bellatrix with the fiery temper. She isn’t Andromeda who would hex you at the drop of a hat.  </p><p>“Mr Potter.” She begins again and before she can completely react Harry has gone for his wand. The resounding explosion in the corner of the room, causes her to fling herself forward and protect her head. Her mind flashes back to the battle. To the fear. The floor. Her niece and her husband dead on the floor. Lucius’s pale and haggard face. Draco’s fear. Hermione stood across from her, strong and brave.</p><p>Everything Narcissa was not.</p><p>“I..” Harry stares down at his boyfriend’s mother and begins to shake. He slips his wand back up his sleeve. “Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy, I’m so sorry, my anger, since the war, its been hard to contain.”</p><p>He looks so sad, when she looked up and see’s the boy…the man’s face. Gone is his smooth face, now replaced with a stubble, tired eyes that seem to covey such sadness. She supposes he has lost so much. Lost his mother and father before he could even remember them. Friends, Sirius, Remus… lost the family he had begun to build.</p><p>“Harry.” Narcissa stands and tries not to let the man see she is shaking. “Walls can be fixed, so can one’s heart, it just takes some time, now how about we move out of this room and we apparate to your apartment where you would be a little more comfortable.”</p><p>He nods and she takes a shaking breath before they leave the new Malfoy Manor for a little apartment that’s just near the outskirts of Witch London. Draco and Harry had both preferred to live in a quieter area. She watches as he stumbles into the kitchen and begins to make them tea. He wants to distract himself from the fact he almost exploded her lovely desk and well, her too.</p><p>“I made you some tea.” He hands it to her and she takes it whilst smiling kindly at him. She tells herself to think of how she would want Draco to be treated. How she would want him to know that its okay not to feel alright. That she will be here for him.</p><p>“Harry, it’s alright.” She says softly as she puts the tea down, deciding to settle it onto the small table next to the sofa, which held an antique lamp and what appears to be a battered old book of muggle poetry. John Donne.</p><p>“It’s Hermione’s she likes to encourage Draco to read more muggle things.” He shrugs. “She’d make a decent wife for him, you know, if they were actually in love.” She grabs him at this and pulls him into a hug, which shocks him. She had only ever seen Narcissa hug Draco. Usually she just nodded at him and smiled as he left.</p><p>“I am aware of the situation Harry, do you not think I am trying to find a way for him to get out of this, I do not wish for this to happen but you have no idea what a traditional pureblood marriage is like.” She lets out a cold laugh. “Your parents married for love, Lucius and I did not, it was expected Draco would also marry someone we chose, Hermione doing this has done him a favour.”</p><p>“You mean there was never a chance for us.” Harry lean’s back and the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes is almost too much for Narcissa to bare. “We were never going to get a happy ending were we, why would you let him pursue me, how could you let him fall in love knowing he would never get the opportunity to live out that love?”</p><p>“I thought you would be able too.” Narcissa wills the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes to disappear, to turn to dust, she didn’t care as long as she didn’t show weakness. “You’re a halfblood, your father comes from a highly respectable family, I thought I could find a way to make Lucius see that you were an acceptable match but I couldn’t.”</p><p>“You tried?” Harry whispers, as he looks up at Naricissa, he looks the other way at the tear sliding down her face. “You’re trying still?”</p><p>“Of course I am.” Narcissa huffed. “I appreciate that I’ve made my mistakes, especially when it comes to Draco but Harry, I am bloody trying here, I am trying and I am exhausted.” Narcissa leant to the side and grabbed her tea, sipping it before placing it back down. “I will find a way Harry, just please do not underestimate me or my love for Draco.”</p><p>Harry looked at Narcissa. There was no denying the woman was beautiful. She was cold, sometimes terrifying but there was a warmth in her heart when it came to Draco. You could see it in how those ice blue eyes softened when she saw him. He was broken out of their staring by the door flinging open and Hermione and Draco walking through.</p><p>His blonde boyfriend was clearly teasing his best friend about something. He smiled as Hermione shoved Draco into the table and he shrieked, falling onto the table and pretending to die as Hermione rolled her eyes. He watched as his friend, took off her black robe for the ministry, revealing black high heals and to his surprise a tailored blue suit. He was happy Hermione was finally spending the money she earned. She looked good.</p><p>Draco threw off his robe, revealing his white shirt and tight black trousers, which Harry assumed should be illegal. They both turned at the same time and Harry couldn’t hold back his laugh as their mouths dropped open at Narcissa sitting on their sofa, smiling at both her son and his “fiancée.”</p><p>“Mother, what on earth are you doing here?” Narcissa smiled as her son walked towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek. She stood and ignored his requests for her to stay seated, reminding him she wasn’t ancient yet. She moved across to the smaller arm chair and sat there.</p><p>“Harry came to visit.” Narcissa didn’t say anything more. She wouldn’t tell her son anything Harry didn’t want to. It was important for her that Harry knew he could trust her. She didn’t want there to be any animosity with someone who could make Draco so happy.</p><p>“I blew a hole in your mothers office.” Harry winced as Draco’s face turned to him, anger appearing on the young boys face. “We were talking about the wedding and..”</p><p>“I told you not to go, to not interfere and that we would figure something out, I knew this would happen!” Draco turned away from Harry and placed his head in his hands. Narcissa looked to Hermione who stood watching the scene, for help.</p><p>“What is done, is done and Narcissa is here which means no harm done.” Hermione said as she walked into the living room and went to sit on the floor, stopping as Narcissa grabbed her arm and nodded to small space next to her of the arm chair.</p><p>“I’ll move up so you can fit in, you’re not sitting on the floor, you’ve been at work all day.” Narcissa said softly, as she moved up. Hermione squeezed in next to her and she watched as Draco smirked at Hermione, flicking her finger she sent a small hex to the boy. Shocking him suddenly. He looked at his mother with wide eyes.</p><p>“What on Earth was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his arm where the hex had hit him. “You haven’t done that to me since I broke into your office and tried to get into those bloody draws.”</p><p>“You mean my office where I keep my private writings which are defiantly not for little boys with curious eyes?” She asked as Draco blushed. “You know what it was for Draco, stop teasing Miss Granger when she is doing something that most people wouldn’t dream of volunteering to do.”</p><p>“Sorry Mione.” He grumbled out, getting a triumphant smile from Hermione and a chuckle from Harry who pulled him in for a hug. “Sorry for being an arse Harry, I know this is hard for you, but try not to hurt my mum in process and have faith in her please.”</p><p>“I will.” Harry sighed. “I’m not happy about this situation but I suppose we’ve got out of worse things.” He grinned and she watched her son roll his eyes, and she could see where he took after her. His attitude, it was all her.</p><p>“I should probably get back to the manor anyway, Lucius is probably looking for me and someone needs to come over later for her lesson on how to be a proper lady.” Narcissa smirked as she stood and she watched annoyance cross over Hermione’s face.</p><p>She said Draco couldn’t tease her, she didn’t say anything about herself.</p><p>“I’m a proper lady thank you very much.” Hermione wrinkled her nose in frustration. “What even is a proper lady, just because I’m not constantly in dresses and don’t wait on a man that has no respect for me, doesn’t mean I’m not a proper lady.”</p><p>Hermione clearly wasn’t aware of what she had just implied. Draco was, from the sharp intake of breath he took at her words. She pursed her lips as she regarded the young woman in front of her. She soon found herself amused and smiling at Hermione who was glaring back at her.</p><p>“Is that what I do then?” Narcissa asked, cocking her head to the left. “Do I wear dresses at all hours of the day and go along with everything that Lucius says?”</p><p>Hermione’s expression changed instantly. Regret written on her face, when she realised she had tried to put Narcissa in a box, that she didn’t know much about. She hadn’t been brought up into the magical world. She had found herself tossed into it with a letter in the post. She hadn’t come in expecting their to be rules and regulations in regards to marriage.</p><p>She had however been studying. She had been up most of the night before her long shift at the ministry, trying to find all that she could on pureblood marriages. She had found that they were usually arranged by parents and that it was often expected that the wife would be subservient to the husband.</p><p>She could never imagine being subservient to any man let alone the one she was supposed to marry. She knew that Narcissa was a smart woman. She like Hermione had been called as “The brightest witch” of her age once. She knew that her skills in apparation were considered some of the highest in the wizarding word. She had lied to Voldemort. Who was an expert in legilimency.</p><p>“No, I don’t think that’s what you do at all.” Hermione murmured as she looked over the woman in front of her. She had never seen Narcissa’s hair styled in such a laid-back fashion. Her dress although a beautiful black velvet, was far more laid back than the usual expensive almost ball gown type dresses she would usually wear. “I think you’re rather intriguing.”</p><p>“Well, since you find me so intriguing Miss Granger, would you like to follow me to Black Cottage, we can apparate there and will owl Lucius and let him know we’re starting out lessons.” Narcissa watched her son arch his eyebrow at her. She hadn’t taken anyone to Black cottage in a long time. She only took Draco himself there rarely.</p><p>“Black Cottage, you don’t wish to hold the lessons in Malfoy Manor?” Hermione questioned as she moved to get her robe, only stopping when Narcissa told her she wouldn’t be needing it. Black Cottage was kept the perfect temperature by a charm her mother had placed on it when they were children.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be comfortable there, doesn’t matter the change of location, Malfoy Manor will always be associated with the darkest of times for you and I don’t wish to make you feel anymore uncomfortable than I already do.” Hermione’s eyes softened at the older woman’s words.</p><p>“You don’t make me feel uncomfortable Narcissa, though I suppose there is a lot we should probably talk about.” Hermione bit her lip and Narcissa willed herself to focus on it. She wouldn’t let these feeling arise. She was smarter than this.</p><p>“Yes, well we can do that at Black cottage.” Narcissa smiled and quickly moved to Draco kissing him on his forehead before doing the same to Harry. Surprising both him and Draco. “I’ll see you both soon, do not worry, I’m sure Miss Granger will come up with a plan if I don’t.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can figure it out together.” Hermione beamed as Narcissa grabbed her and apparated out of the room.</p><p>Draco and Harry sat there and looked at each other, before Harry began to laugh.</p><p>“So that was weird.” Harry carried on laughing. “I think Hermione’s best friends with your mum.”</p><p>“I think she fancies my mum.” Draco grumbled, as Harry laughed even louder.</p><p>Narcissa found herself letting Hermione go as they stumbled into the living room of Black Cottage. With a wave of her wand, the dust disappeared. She watched as Hermione looked around the living room. Wall to wall with books and portraits of the black family. The girl shivered as Bellatrix’s portrait narrowed it’s eyes at her.</p><p>“Who’s this Cissy, long time no see by the way?” The painting sneered at her. Even as younger Bellatrix, one before the war, it still new how to antagonise her.</p><p>“This is Hermione, she is Draco’s fiancée and I will be giving her lessons in regards to her marriage.” Narcissa grabbed Hermione’s shoulder. Noticing the girl looked like she was about to leave her body as she heard Bellatrix’s voice.</p><p>“She doesn’t look like she’s a pureblood.” The painting narrowed its eyes at Hermione. “Looks like a mudblood to me.”</p><p>Narcissa heard the young girl gasp and noticed Hermione’s hand move to rub over the scar on her arm. She had stood there once. Stood there and watched as her sister tortured the young girl. She can still hear Hermione’s cries in her mind.</p><p>She stood by once and did nothing. No more.</p><p>Her wand was quickly out and with a flick of wrist and quick mutter of <em>incendio </em>the painting went up in flames. No more would her sister get to utter that word in the presence of Hermione Granger. Hermione’s breathing slowed and she watched as Narcissa protected the cottage from the fire, only leaving the painting burning on the wall.</p><p>Bellatrix was gone.</p><p>Narcissa swallowed and tried not to let her conflicting feelings about her sister overtake her. She removed the painting with another flick of her wrist and motioned for Hermione to sit down. She brought them both tea and placed them on the table in the living room. </p><p>The sofa was old but luckily magic had kept it from feeling anything other than knee. Hermione sat in her smart blue suit on the sofa with Narcissa in her black velvet dress, quietly sipping her tea. Narcissa sighed loudly and placed a hand on Hermione’s arm, sadly smiling as Hermione flinched.</p><p>“We’re going to have to discuss this you know.” Narcissa stated as Hermione placed the tea down. Her expression as cold. Hermione was trying not to react to the situation. Trying not to hear the voice of the woman who tortured her in her head, while sitting next to the woman who had let it happen to her.</p><p>“I’d rather not.” Her reply was cut and to the point. She didn’t want to discuss this with Narcissa, didn’t want to bring up all the bad blood. She had to have a discussion similar to this with Draco and that conversation hurt enough. Yes, she had somewhat of a small crush on the witch next to her but it wouldn’t go anywhere and after they resolved this situation, she would likely go back to never seeing her again.</p><p>“Hermione, we’re going to have to talk about it, the way you’re acting around me now proves that we are going to have to.” Narcissa took a breath. “My sister tortured you, as your friends listened and I stood to the side with my son, the man who will no doubt marry your best friend and watched it happen without lifting a finger. “</p><p>You could hear a pin drop as silence enveloped the small room. Hermione was tense. Like a coiled spring. Narcissa could do nothing but wait for the woman to react. She knew she would have to provoke her more.</p><p> “She carved Mudblood into your skin as you cried and begged for me to help and I did nothing, nothing at all.” Hermione shot up from the sofa and turned on Narcissa. The woman sat, she didn’t move, didn’t react. Hermione wouldn’t harm her physically. Emotionally, well that was quite different.</p><p>“You did nothing, you let your insane sister torture me, then she calls me a mudblood hear and you set her portrait on fire.” Hermione snarled. “You couldn’t do anything to help me when she actually had me on the floor, pinned down as she tortured me.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t, reacting against her would mean she would attack me, Draco or Lucius or maybe worst, the Dark Lord would have Draco killed, I made a choice to save my son.” Narcissa looked up at Hermione. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t regret what happened, that I’m not sickened by my own actions.”</p><p>“Would you do it again?” Hermione asked, willing Narcissa to say no, to say she would be brave.”</p><p>“I’m not Brave Hermione, I’m not you, I was scared, I have always been scared of Voldemort, of Bella.” Narcissa looked away from her piercing gaze. “I want to say I would take a chance but I know I wouldn’t, Bella would happily of killed me for him and then who would protect Draco, Lucius?” She scoffed. “He was so scared by then that he was casting Crucio at his own bloody shadow.”</p><p>“You’ve always been scared of Bellatrix?” Hermione asked, her voice softened as she moved to sit down next to the older woman. She had always gotten the impression that the sisters were close, Andromeda wouldn’t talk about Bellatrix. Her heart aching for her lost sister and maddened that her sister had killed her daughter.</p><p>“Of course, even as a child she had an aggressive way about her, she wasn’t always so bad but the moment Riddle came into her life, he took away any light left in Bella, the forced marriage to Lestrange didn’t help either.” Narcissa smiled sadly. “My own marriage was a blessing really, much better than Bella’s.”</p><p>“Your marriage to Lucius was arranged?” Hermione said, asking another question, her curiosity peaking. She knew it was likely that it was but she wanted to know more. Know how this had happened to two sisters clearly so headstrong.</p><p>“We were brought up to be married, to bring into the world pureblood wizards and witches and keep the cycle going, blood superiority and all that.” Narcissa waved her hand in the air, shaking her head. “I never really believed in any of it but I wanted my parents to be proud of me, so I went along with it all.”</p><p>“You’re so smart though, I know you are, I’ve heard all about you from Minerva.” Narcissa smiled at the mentioned of the teachers name and shook her head.</p><p>“Stories for another time but Hermione, you don’t have to forgive me for my past sins, there is nothing I can do to repay you for this, for what you’re doing but I am sorry, so very sorry.” Hermione looked into Narcissa’s eyes and smiled back, a sad expression settling on her face.</p><p>“I know you are and in time, I will work on forgiving you and as for my payment for this, consider telling me about you, your life as payment if you will?” Hermione asked, hiding her surprise when Narcissa nodded.</p><p>“I accept, now, let’s get on with the first lesson shall we, how to sit like a lady.” Narcissa smirked as Hermione groaned loudly.</p><p>This would be fun.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lesson begins. </p><p>To Frankie and Tessa, new friends but great ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was tired. She hadn’t expected for the lesson to go on for quite as long as it had. She watched Narcissa practically glided across the room. Fingers touching the books on the shelves as she looked for something. She eventually stopped in front of three large leather-bound photo albums.</p><p>Hermione watched how she moved, Narcissa glided with ever step back towards her. She radiated elegance. Elegance Hermione needed to learn while Narcissa tried to figure a way to get Draco and herself out of this sham engagement.</p><p>They’d started small this afternoon. Narcissa taught Hermione how to sit like a lady. No longer would she sit with her legs wide open, even in jeans. She would sit with her hands on her knees, knees together, ankles crossed and straight back. A smile was to always be on her face. She was always to look happy.</p><p>From there Narcissa had tried to show her how to be seen and not heard. Giving example of pureblood conversation that was like to cause Hermione to blow a gasket. She’d lasted until Narcissa had mentioned the Weasley family, she’d called Molly a pathetic excuse for a witch and well…</p><p>Hermione had quite frankly lost it.</p><p>She had exploded in a passionate rant; she had ranted about the Weasley’s and the fact that though they were pureblood they had managed to not act like they had sticks up their arses. She had in fact insulted Narcissa herself, multiple times. She had mentioned her and Draco’s arranged marriage and asked Narcissa what type of parents would arrange and agree to such a thing.  Narcissa had done nothing but sit and watch Hermione rant. A quirk of her eyebrow, showing amusement.</p><p>Hermione had learnt in that one moment, she would make an awful wife to Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa explained that her role in her family was to support them. To support her husband, to stand by him. To keep Draco safe and keep him on the correct path. She had lied to Voldemort to keep Draco safe. She had stood by Lucius even when his decision making was at his worst.</p><p>Her job was to keep her mouth shut and her family safe.</p><p>Hermione isn’t sure how Narcissa could do that, day in and day out. To keep her mouth shut when she strongly doesn’t believe in what is happening around her. Narcissa assured her if they time came; Hermione would be able to do it. She then moved onto greeting. She would great both the men and the women of society with a kiss on each cheek and perfectly beaming smile.</p><p>Genuine warmth was hard to come by in the worlds of blood superiority and Slytherins. Narcissa assured her that those times were changing. For Lucius to want his son to marry someone of not pureblood, was a show that time was changing, even if it was just for business.</p><p>A marriage to Hermione Granger would improve the Malfoy’s social standing. It would make Lucius happy and if Narcissa’s lesson today was anything to go by, making him happy would also make her happy.  She looked at the blonde who was sat next to her, her hands glided along the black bound leather books. She placed them all in front of them on the dark oak coffee table.</p><p>“These photobooks contain my entire life up to this point now.” Narcissa’s smile was tight. “Obviously you are aware that there will be pictures of Bella..Bellatrix in these albums.” Hermione smiled sadly back at her and squeezed her arm.</p><p>“Narcissa, you don’t have to put a front when it comes to her, I know you love her.” Hermione’s voice softened. “I know that you miss her and you must allow yourself too, do not hide your grief because of me, because of our history.”</p><p>Narcissa smiled at Hermione once more before taking a deep breath and placing the first photo album on her lap, it was embossed with the Black family Sigel in green. She opened the first page and was greeted with photos of herself and her sisters. She fingered through the pages until it landed on a portrait photo of herself with Andromeda and Bellatrix. Their faces moving slightly as they blinked and looked at the person taking the photo.</p><p>“Bella hated this photo, she said it was the beginning of the end of us.” Hermione watched as her fingers traced across her sisters faces. “Bellatrix was 16, Andy was 14 And I believe I would have been around twelve.” Narcissa began again. “Bella had just been told that she was to be married to Rodolphus, Dromeda would be next, and then I would find myself matched up too.”</p><p>“Andromeda had met Edward by then, she knew she would not be next to marry, she knew she would never allow it to happen and she kept it from me, from the both of us.” Narcissa shook her head and uncharacteristically ran a hand through her perfect blonde hair, messing It out of its place.</p><p>Hermione glanced at the photo once more. Bellatrix stood behind the younger sisters, her hands on their shoulders. She was smirking. Hers smirk hadn’t quite gotten the maddening edge to it yet. She looked like a normal teenaged girl, black hair curly and untamed. Andromeda in front of her hair, her unruly curly hair pulled back into a bin, a soft smile, she was leaning into the younger Narcissa. Narcissa was smiling but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.</p><p>“When Andromeda left, was it was for you turn your back on her?” Hermione winced at her own choice of wording as Narcissa swallowed. She was fidgeting and Hermione realised she had hit a nerve. The woman was trying to restrain herself from speaking harshly to her younger, mentee.</p><p>Narcissa flicked through the pages once more until she settled on an older looking picture of the three. Bellatrix was now stood in front, a golden ring shimmering as she smirked at the camera. The smirk was off. Hermione knew what this meant. Voldemort. Andromeda was stood off to the side, her eyes were tired and she was no longer smiling and Narcissa? The weight of the world seemed to have settled more heavily on the younger girl’s shoulders.</p><p>“This was the last photo taken of us together.” She said as she stared at Andromeda. “Andy soon left, Tom Riddle had begun to groom Bella and I was to become engaged to Lucius.” Narcissa continued to stare at the photo and Hermione wondered if it would be set alight with intensity. “No it wasn’t easy for me to turn my back on my older sister, she was kind to me and she was I suppose my favourite sister, always happy to hold me close when Cygnus became violent but I felt so very much betrayed.”</p><p>Narcissa’s hand began to shake as she shut the book and puled the second one out and placed it onto her lap. She supposed that would have been the last photo of Andromeda to be stuck into a Black family album. She was pleasantly surprised when Narcissa opened the book and it was filled with Andy and Ted, Nymphadora as a child.</p><p>“She sent photos to me but I never replied, I suppose she assumes I threw them away but I could never bring myself to, even when Cygnus was searching my room for an excuse to beat me.” The blonde shook her head. “I didn’t even get to meet Nymphadora and now she’s gone because her aunt Bella killed her, killed her husband and left Teddy an orphan.”</p><p>Narcissa moved through the pages of the photo album again, Hermione watched as she tried to keep hold of her emotions. She ignored the tear that slipped down alabaster skin. She knew Narcissa wouldn’t want her to make a scene and she respected her too much to listen to the voice in her head, telling her to surround Narcissa with her arms. To hold her close. To chase away every bad thought in her mind.</p><p>She wished this crush would vanish back into the past where it belonged.</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly at the next picture that Narcissa settled on. She found herself staring at Narcissa and Lucius. They must have been around eighteen. His hair was just touching his shoulders. He was grinning as he span a laughing Narcissa around int heir green Slytherin robes.</p><p>“You look very happy.” Hermione couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice and Narcissa laughed next to her before turning to look at the younger woman with a wry grin on her face.</p><p>“Surprised are we Miss Granger?” Narcissa looked back at the photo and smiled widely as Lucius span her over and over. “We were best friends Hermione, a very lonely boy and a very lonely girl.” The Slytherin stated. “We married because we loved each other enough to know we’d be unhappy with our parent’s choices, we knew we would be kind to each other”</p><p>“Lucius seems so different.” Hermione began to think of the man as he appears now, so weak willed, so cruel and unkind and she began to wonder if there was a side to him that only Narcissa would see.</p><p>“He wasn’t always the way he is now; he was kind once and funny, he had such a dry wit, he could make me laugh for hours at end, that blue eyed boy.” She looked at Hermione. “He would play with my hair when I couldn’t sleep, he would listen to me rant about Bella or Dromeda, he was smart, level headed and he knew what he wanted and I loved that about him.” She moved ahead into the photo album and settled on their wedding photo.</p><p>“You looked beautiful.” Hermione said in awe. They were gliding along the dance floor together. Narcissa’s white dress was fitted to her body, it clung to her. She had expected a more traditional dress but was greeted instead with white corseted dress. She looked beautiful and irresistible. Lucius himself, was dressed in a dark green suit, perfectly handsome but Narcissa, Narcissa was ethereal.</p><p>“Thank you, Hermione but do close your mouth, you will catch flies.” Narcissa smirked as the woman blushed. “Lucius father was a cold and contempt man who had little time for his son or for me when we were married, Lucius told me on our wedding night that he would be nothing like him, I’m afraid to say they have their similarities.”  The blonde sighed. “We both had fathers who beat us and we promised we would never lay a hair on Draco’s head but from birth Lucius remained afraid of himself and the man he could be, he became cold towards Draco without even realising it and by the time he had it was too little too late.”</p><p>Narcissa carried on talking. She explained to Hermione what it had been like growing up in the Malfoy manor for Draco. Lucius was afraid to become his father, so was afraid to spend time with the boy. Narcissa herself then began to baby him too much. He became spoilt and wanted to do nothing more than to excel for his father. Narcissa remained cold to everyone but her son and husband.</p><p>Then Voldemort returned. Lucius was tortured regularly by the dark lord or his sister in law and Narcissa too found herself punished for his wrong doings. She would take every beating again though if it was to prevent his hands or Bella’s wand from hurting Draco. Lucius was never the same after the second war, he never recovered.</p><p>“Why do you remain with him, I mean, if I understand what you’re saying, you love Lucius but you have never been in love with him?” Hermione asked, confused that Narcissa would remain with a man she didn’t truly love for all this time.</p><p>“I am not in love with Lucius but I do love him, I love him dearly and I wouldn’t want to hurt him further, when we took our marriage vows, I agreed to never abandon him even in his darkest moments.” Narcissa replied, picking up the third photo album and showing Hermione photos of Draco as he grew.</p><p>“But have you never wanted to be truly loved or desired?” The younger woman knew she was treading a fine line with her questioning. She was pushing Narcissa to answer questions she had never likely to have been asked. She knew she was helping Hermione to help Draco; she wasn’t doing it to help her but Hermione had always been curiosity.</p><p>She didn’t really care if it was said to kill the cat.</p><p>“Miss Granger, what makes you think I have never been truly desired?” The arch in Narcissa’s eyebrow was dangerous and Hermione swallowed. “Lucius and I, are attractive do you not think, what makes you think he doesn’t desire me?”</p><p>“You may desire someone but to love and desire someone is something else, to long for someone and feel your hearts beating at once as you touch each other..” Hermione trailed off at Narcissa’s blush. “I apologise, Mrs Malfoy, I have a habit of doing this.”</p><p>“Of pushing people when they wish not to talk about these things?” Narcissa cleared her throat. “I can’t blame you I suppose, is that why you and Ronald finished, did he not love and desire you?”</p><p>“I didn’t love and desire him enough.” Hermione replied looking into ice blue eyes. “I have dated since, Lavender talked me into going out on a date with one of her and Luna’s friends, Elena Dibrov, she was very nice but not my type.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware you dated women?” Narcissa looked shocked and Hermione couldn’t help but grin at her.</p><p>“Oh Mrs Malfoy, are you surprised?” She teased Narcissa. “Yes I have started dating women, I have found the company to much better than a man’s, a woman knows how to please another woman.”</p><p>The room seemed to grow hotter. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was the fire in the corner of the room or If it could be the growing tension between both women. It had just crossed Hermione’s mind that Narcissa may not take kindly to her sexuality. She held her breath until the blonde’s face turned from surprise to a smirk, her tongue flicking out between her lips to wet them.</p><p>“Oh Miss Granger, you think Lucius was the first person to warm my bed?” Narcissa’s voice had dropped, it was now husky with what seemed like want but Hermione wouldn’t let herself dwell on that. “You are aware of Draco’s friend Blaze, his mother and I were very close at Hogwarts, very close indeed.”</p><p>Hermione gasped. Mrs Zabini and her mysterious ways and stories of her husband’s was well known to the wizarding world. She was a woman of great beauty and great desires. Hermione swallowed as her mind conjured up images of Narcissa naked and wild underneath Mrs Zabini.</p><p>“She was quite delicious, but I had to marry a man, if not, maybe I would have ended up with a woman myself.” Narcissa shrugged. “Hopefully I will find a way to sort this mess out with Draco and you will find a woman to warm your heart and bed soon enough.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hermione murmured. “Thinking about finding me a woman to warm my bed now are you Narcissa, when I’m due to marry your son, what would your husband say?”</p><p>“Lucius?” She pursed her lips. “Now, he is like most men Miss Granger, he enjoys the idea of two women together.”</p><p>“Even his own wife?” Hermione asked, as they seemed to move closer together.</p><p>“You seem to be so curious Miss Granger, haven’t you heard the sayings about that, you move your hands to feel the flame of the candle, you seem unafraid to the burn you may get.” Narcissa smirked, as she brought a hand to cup Hermione’s cheek, her thumb brushing against her lips.</p><p>“Maybe I want to.” Hermione’s tongue swiped at Narcissa’s thumb and the older woman gasped. “Maybe I’ve wanted to be burnt by you for a long time.”</p><p>Narcissa moved forward and their lips fused together into a heated kiss. Narcissa’s hands in Hermione’s hair. Narcissa tasted like wine. Hermione like honey. Neither was sure who moaned first. Hermione found herself melting into the woman beside her and therefore was shocked when she was shoved away.</p><p>They both watched the free fire of the floo network appeared from the fireplace and out stumbled Draco. He brushed himself off and turned to face them both of them and huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“While you two are sat here getting drunk, dad’s losing her bloody mind over where you are, how about you both get a move on?” Narcissa stared at her son and swallowed, refusing to look at Hermione.</p><p>“Yes, well the lesson is over, Miss Granger will return to her apartment and I to your father, sorry for the lateness, my boy.” She smiled softly at her son but Hermione was reminded of the pictures of the blonde of when she was younger. Always smiling.</p><p>But always a smile that never reached her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut smut smut. </p><p>Also Ron and Lavender!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa was avoiding her. It had been three days since their kiss. No more lessons, no more invitations and every time she went manor, she was sent away. It was infuriating for Hermione. She and Narcissa had shared a kiss and then she had been pushed away and forgotten about.</p><p>Well, she supposes Narcissa is trying to forget her, which will near enough be impossible soon when she marries Draco. Draco. She isn’t going to tell him. She knows he had poked fun at her before for her clear attraction to his mother but she knew he wouldn’t take kindly on her acting upon it.</p><p>She supposes he wouldn’t take kindly to Narcissa kissing her back.</p><p>She hasn’t been able to get the blonde witch off her mind. Her smirk. Her eyes. The gorgeous dresses she wears. The teasing grins that settle on her face. The soft side of the cold witch, the heartbreak under the surface.</p><p>Hermione hadn’t wanted anyone like this.</p><p>And she was terrified.</p><p>This had only just begun. She had only just had Narcissa enter her life again. She had promised to be here for Draco. Promised to do this for Harry, for him, for their love. She wasn’t so sure if she could go through with it.</p><p>She had made a right arse of things.</p><p>She huffed, looking at her papers on her desk in her flat. She shoved them onto the floor in anger. She was tired of this. Tired of thinking of nothing but Narcissa. She needed to talk to someone. Standing quickly she closed her eyes and apparated to the only persons she could think of talking to about this. Someone who wouldn’t be afraid to call her an idiot.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>She appeared in his living room, watching as he threw his newspaper up in air in shock, Lavender shooting up from laying her head on his lap, wand at the ready. She couldn’t help but smile at both of them. They looked so sweet, cuddled up on the sofa together.</p><p>“Merlin Mione, could you not have owled beforehand?” Ron huffed as Lavender swung her legs round and placed her wand on the small table in the middle of the room. She walked over and sat on brown leather armchair facing the couple.</p><p>She lasted exactly ten seconds before she burst into tears.</p><p>Lavender moved quickly, flinging her self on the arm of the chair and she held Hermione close as she cried. Hermione felt Ron kneel down in front of her. His hand on her knee, he squeezed it, letting her know he was here when she was ready to talk.</p><p>He’d matured a lot after their break up. She’d watched him fall in love with Lavender slowly. Watched him fight against Molly who wanted nothing more than for Hermione and Ron to reunite. She didn’t care to have a werewolf for a daughter in law. Bill had luckily avoided the change. He’d fought hard for Lavender to be included, to be treated as Hermione once was.</p><p>She’d never been so proud of him.</p><p>She and Lavender had gotten past their petty jealousies at Hogwarts and she loved the girl like a sister. She was hilarious, feisty and perfect for her best friend. Lavender was someone who would call her out of her shit but would also give her a hug afterwards. She needed that from them both today.</p><p>“Sorry.” She sniffled. “I really should of owled but…” Hermione was cut off by Ron surging forward to hug her. He enveloped both of the women in his arms and she heard Lavender laugh at the man’s antics.</p><p>“You don’t ever apologise, I’ve told you Hermione, you are always welcome here if you need us, its why you can get past our wards.” Ron grinned as he moved back. She noted he was growing a beard; the hair had scratched against her skin. She would have made him shave it.</p><p>Lavender really was the better choice for Ronald Weasley.</p><p>“Are you ready to tell us what’s wrong, Granger?” Lavender asked, as she leant into the chair, still propped up on the arm. “If it’s Malfoy, I’ll happily turn into my beast and eat him for you, bet he tastes foul though.”</p><p>“Lav!” Ron tried to hide his grin but failed miserably as she began to chuckle. Hermione hit both of them softly on the arm and resisted to laugh herself. Ron and Lavender may have forgiven Draco but both couldn’t resist poking fun at him, when they had the chance.</p><p>“It’s not Draco Malfoy.” Hermione’s implication was clear. It was a Malfoy but it wasn’t Draco. She watched Ron’s eyebrows furrow in though. Suddenly his face grew red with rage and he stood up.</p><p>“It’s Lucius isn’t it?” He fumed. “Did he hit on you, or call you a mudblood, did he do both?” He began to pace. “That twat, I knew you shouldn’t have offered yourself for Draco to marry, I know Harry loves him and all, but I don’t think you should throw yourself to the bloody lions just so they can keep shagging, there’s got to be another way.”</p><p>“Ron!” Hermione yelled, getting his attention. “You know what Draco and Harry have is far more than shagging, so don’t talk about it like that, I know you’re worried for me but you have to have faith in me and Draco, we both know what we’re doing okay?”</p><p>“I..I know.” His shoulders dropped defeated. “I wish we could help more but Harry seems to think you’ve got it all in the bag but I know what he gets like, he sometimes forgets that we’re not at war anymore and not everything is a battle to death.”</p><p>“I know.” Hermione smiled softly at the man who once again sat on the floor beside the chair. She watched as Lavender leant over her to ruffle his hair, making him laugh and smile at his fiancée lovingly. “It isn’t Lucius, he’s still an idiot and clearly unhappy that Draco is marrying me but he keeps to himself mostly.”</p><p>“Narcissa then.” Lavender states and Hermione freezes. “What’s the old ice Queen done now, expecting you to follow her little rules and teaching you how to be at your husbands beck and call?”</p><p>“She’s not an ice Queen, Lavender.” Hermione frowned. “She’s actually a very nice woman, she may come across as a bit of an ice queen but once you get to know her…” Hermione trailed off and couldn’t help the small smile that fell upon her lips as she thought about Narcissa. “She’s got a dry sense of humour, she’s very smart and she’s so much more than a kept woman, she’s beautiful too.”</p><p>“Oh sweet Merlin, you’ve got a bloody crush on Malfoy’s mum.” Lavender groaned and Hermione blushed. She looked at Ron who’s mouth was open, he was gaping quite like a fish struggling for air. “You’re here, crying in our armchair because you’ve gone and got feelings for your husband to be’s mum, your bloody mother in law.”</p><p>“I know.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. “We kissed and now she won’t even talk to me, this was on day two of mine and Draco’s engagement, it was like I was drawn to her the moment I saw her Lavender, I couldn’t have stopped myself if I tried and I think she very well feels the same way.”</p><p>“She’s also married to a bloody former deatheater and was there when her crazy fucking sister tortured you Hermione.” Ron narrowed his eyes at his friend. “She did nothing, if I remember, let her just go at it.”</p><p>“She had too, imagine if she’d have tried to stop me, she’d have been killed or Draco would have been, imagine living with a monster Ron, imagine being terrified everyday that you or your family would be killed, if you had one hair out of place!” Hermione argued and she watched Ron shake his head.</p><p>“You really are doomed.” Ron sighed. “You may have only spent a few hours on your own with Hermione, but I know that look, it’s the same look I had when I told you I’d gone and fallen for Lav.” Hermione went to argue but Ron shook his head. “I know you’re a logical thinker Mione, but there is nothing logical about love, sometimes you can be lucky and you just know that this person is meant for you, is going to change your life, sometimes you meet at the wrong time and fall in love again when its right for you.” Ron grinned up at Lavender, who looked down at him adoringly. “Nothing logical about love but once you’ve got it, you fight tooth and nail to keep it, I can’t say I’m happy that you’re falling for Narcissa of all people but I’m your friend, Hermione if you think this woman is the one for you, don’t let her go, don’t let her push you away.”</p><p>Ron turned around until he was kneeling again. He moved both hands to Hermione’s face and made her look directly at her. He wiped away any trace of tears on her face and sat back, placing his hands on her legs.</p><p>“You’re a Gryfindor, Hermione Granger, be brave and have courage.” He grinned at her boyishly and Hermione was reminded of the days of them walking through the halls of Hogwarts together. “Go get your girl, handle everything else after, you can’t help falling in love and if Draco and Harry don’t like it, if Lucius tries to curse you, I’ll be by your side deflecting every spell.”</p><p>She surged forward out of the chair and knocked Ron to the floor. They laid on the floor hugging for a while. When they got up they found Lavender staring at them both, a playful smile on her lips. Ron got up and kissed his partner softly. Long gone were the days of their loud, uncontrollable snogging. Hermione got up soon after and hugged Lavender.</p><p>“He may be deflecting spells but I’ll just eat them, it’ll be faster.” She teased and Hermione laughed. “Go and back yourself a black, Bellatrix may have been crazy but I bet she was crazy in bed too, means there’s hope for Narcissa.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione choked at the thought of Narcissa in bed with her.</p><p>“Go on Mione, no time to waste!” Ron urged her. “If she tries to get her house elf to turn you away, use your ministry card!”</p><p>“Alright, wish me luck.” Hermione took a deep breath as both of her friends wished her luck. With one last smile she apparated away until she was stood at the doors of Malfoy Manor once again.</p><p>She stared at the black woodern door. She thought about all the things she wanted to say to Narcissa. All the things she wanted to shout at her. She wanted the woman to apologise, wanted her to feel the same way, wanted her to tell her it was all in her head so they could both move on.</p><p>Quite frankly, she wasn’t really sure what she wanted, all she really knew was that she needed to the see the woman and needed to see her now.</p><p>She knocked on the door and found it quickly opened by a small house elf, dressed in a black maids outfit. The elf looked up at her and rolled its eyes and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at how angry it was, to see her here again.</p><p>“Miss Granger has already been told that the Mrs is out.” The elf huffed. “Miss Granger has been told this numerous times by Winnie.”</p><p>“I apologise Winnie but I really must speak to Mrs Malfoy, could you please tell me where she is, if she isn’t here.” She watched as the elf shook her head. She began to tell Hermione that Narcissa had told her she wasn’t to tell anyone her location. She thought about what Ron said, she would need to play the ministry card. “Well this is official Ministry business Winnie and I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble, Mrs Malfoy herself could be in big trouble if she keeps evading us.”</p><p>She felt guilt thrum through her viens as she watched the poor elf’s eyes widen at the thought of herself getting in trouble or Narcissa getting into trouble also. The elf began to pace in front of her, whispering to herself before sighing.</p><p>“Winnie knows that Mrs Malfoy wouldn’t let the mister hurt her, she has always been so kind to Winnie but Winnie doesn’t want to the Mrs to get into trouble, doesn’t want to see the Mrs be sad anymore.” Hermione watched as the elf sighed once again. “Mrs is at Black Cottage, Miss Granger.”</p><p>The woodern door pratically slammed in front of her and Hermione was left wondering if the elf had realised she was lying about the ministry needing to speak to Narcissa. She wouldn’t question that right now, she knew where Narcissa was and she needed to speak to her.</p><p>Needed to fight for whatever was here.</p><p>She once again found herself apparating. She prayed she wouldn’t have to do that again today. She felt like her stomach was about to force what little she had eaten today up and out of her. As She apparated outside Black Cottage she realised for the first time, that it was a on a cliff. She looked out across the sea, which today looked dark and fierced as it crashed upon the rocks.</p><p>The weather appeared to be mirroring Hermione’s warring feelings as the sun battled to get through the cloud as the rain fell through the sky. She knew someone there would be a rainbow. Somewhere there would be hope. Hope that something bright could come of this.</p><p>Everything was moving so fast.</p><p>She walked to the door. She’d only had these feelings appear recently or maybe she hadn’t, maybe those seeds were planted the moment their eyes met at the manor. Maybe something had started then. She’d read about soulmates. She’d just never been sure about them. Lily and James were soulmates. She’d seen their patronus.</p><p>She’d never believed in them. Not really. Even with the patronus as evidence, she couldn’t bring herself to believe in something that she could never see herself having. She’d thought for a while that maybe Ron had been her soulmate but now she knew that wasn’t true.</p><p>Not with the way he looked at Lavender.</p><p>She didn’t feel that way about him evidently, not with the way she felt about Narcissa. Not with the way that she was utterly captivated by her beauty, by her soul, by the light of her eyes. She’d never been poetic before but Narcissa just brought it out in her.</p><p>She stood in front of the cottage door. She noted the door was painted green and couldn’t help but smile, clearly, they were a family of Slytherin’s that were proud of their heritage.  She knocked on the door, not chancing apparating inside due to the wards she knew Narcissa would have placed up.</p><p>She waited until the door was pulled open. Narcissa took her breath away, even when her expression was bathed in anger and sadness. She was wearing black trousers and a green cashmere sweater. Hermione had never seen her in anything like this before. Blonde hair fell down her back.</p><p>“What on Earth..” Narcissa began but failed to finish as Hermione moved forward, pushing Narcissa back into the Cottage and slamming the door behind her. She really wished she’d gone home to change, she stood in an old pair of blue denim jeans and a black jumper.</p><p>“Miss Granger!” Narcissa fumed. “Get out, I didn’t invite you here and I’m pretty sure you must have forced my house elf to tell you were I am since, Winnie is the only one that knows!”</p><p>“I convinced her to tell me yes, I wouldn’t say forced.” Hermione grimaced. “I’m well aware I wasn’t invited but you’ve been bloody avoiding me and Draco has even been asking questions, I’ve run out of lies to tell him Narcissa!”</p><p>“You dare tell Draco what happened.” The woman’s eyes darkened and she advanced on Hermione until the younger woman’s back hit the door. “You dare tell him what happened, you’ll wish you were never born.”</p><p>“Is that a threat?” Hermione snarled. Her wand as always was up her sleave, though she didn’t really need it, she was very adequate at wandless and wordless magic. She could easily throw Narcissa across the room from where they were.</p><p>“Oh my dear, it’s a fucking promise.” Narcissa swore. Hermione felt heat pool between her legs. There was something about this Narcissa. Narcissa with a dangerous, threatening look in between her eyes that turned her on. It was quite embarrassing really.</p><p>“Fuck you Narcissa.” Hermione snarled, her wand sliding out of her jumper until she was grasping it in her hand. She watched as Narcissa’s eyes moved down and smirked once she saw it. Before she could even gasp, Narcissa was pressing her wand into her neck.</p><p>“Do it, little lioness.” Narcissa’s eyes stared deeply into hers. “Bring up your wand and duel me, we were both the brightest witches of our ages, lets see who wins, the Slytherin or the Gryffindor.” She pressed the wander harder into Hermione’s neck and Hermione willed herself to not shove Narcissa way.</p><p>She wasn’t stupid.</p><p>She knew what Narcissa was doing. She was pushing her away. Playing the role of the villain. Trying to almost mirror Bellatrix who instead, held a knife to her throat. She wouldn’t let Narcissa do this. She wouldn’t let her push her way. Not now.</p><p>Not ever.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus</em>.” She said loudly and clearly, moving her left hand slightly, just enough that Narcissa would barely see it. She watched the look of shock on her the woman’s face as her wand flew across the room. Hermione smirked at her as the woman turned back to her quickly. There was only one thing to do now, she lifted her wand and flung it across the room as she surged towards the woman.</p><p>She pressed her lips to Narcissa’s fiercely. She wanted the woman. Wanted to remind her that there was no pushing Hermione Granger away once she wanted something. She felt Narcissa try to resist. Felt her trying to push her away but Hermione was relentless. She wouldn’t be letting the woman get away from her.</p><p>It didn’t take too long before Narcissa was kissing her back.</p><p>Hermione moved the woman through the cottage until she found the master bedroom. She pushed Narcissa away once they got there. The woman was panting, her lips were swollen from Hermione’s attack. She looked like she was going to argue again.</p><p>So, Hermione took off her jumper, revealing the lack of bra underneath.</p><p>In Hermione’s defence, she had been working on papers at home, she hadn’t expected to be going out. Once she had been to Ron and Lavender’s she hadn’t thought much about her outfit. She watched as Narcissa’s eyes moved to Hermione’s chest, a tongue swiping out, licking her bottom lip. She was looking at Hermione like she was the tastiest thing on the menu.</p><p>It made her wetter.</p><p>She moved next to her jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zip, she pulled them down and stepped out of them. She stood in green lacey panties; in front of the woman she couldn’t get her mind off. Narcissa’s eyes were all over her. She watched the woman swallow, before letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>“I thought you would be coming here to talk, not this…” Narcissa murmured, she kept her distance, not willing to get any closer to the woman, she knew she’d lose control and ravage her right there and then.</p><p>“I thought I was coming here to talk too.” Hermione admitted. “But then you pinned me up against a door and threatened me and apparently, I quite like it when you’re dangerous and dominating, we can talk after, I’m done playing around, I’m done with the long looks and mild flirting, although its been a few days, I feel like I’ve been waiting for you for years.”</p><p>“Hermione…” Narcissa clenched her eyes shut. “Whatever this is, whatever this pull is, we shouldn’t, Draco’s your friend, I’m married, I’m nearly twice your bloody age, I’m old enough to be your mum.”</p><p>“I’ve felt this pull towards you, this longing for something, for someone for years, I’ve been unable to put my finger on it, I always thought it was a desire to know more, but I’m not so sure anymore, I don’t know what this is, compulsion, soulmates, I don’t know, but we can figure that out together, I cannot ignore this and I don’t think you can either.”</p><p>Hermione walked towards Narcissa as the blonde witch moved back, trying to keep the distance. Narcissa eventually, in her own error, ended up on her back in the bed. She crawled upwards trying to get away but soon found herself on her back and a nearly naked Hermione Granger on top of her.</p><p>“Stop running from me.” Hermione said softly. “Narcissa, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Says the woman on top of me.” Narcissa remarked dryly but when Hermione moved to get off of her, Narcissa’s hands on her arms kept her from moving. “Don’t.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted me to move, to go, to leave you.” Hermione whispered as she looked down at her. Narcissa looked up at her and swallowed. Her hands moved from Hermione’s arms to her hips. Her fingers trailed on top of the woman’s panties. Eventually, she hooked her fingers in them and waited for Hermione to move, she pulled them down, leaving Hermione naked on on top of her.</p><p>“Merlin.” Narcissa bit her lip as her eyes trailed all over the woman’s body. Hermione was beautiful. Small scars covered her body and her eyes found the mudblood scar carved into her arm. Hermione tried to hide it but Narcissa grabbed her arm and brought the scar towards her, she kissed it softly and heard the other woman gasp. “Beautiful, ever part of you.”</p><p>“Narcissa, I want to…I need to see you.” Hermione’s voice was barely more than a whisper as she the fire that Narcissa had built in her, burst into flames, she felt the uncontrollable need. She watched as the witch whispered and her clothes suddenly disappeared and reappeared folded on the dresser.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes moved all over her. She saw the stretch marks Draco had left behind, she saw the faint scars that appeared over her shoulders, that she knew would end down the woman’s back. She knew Narcissa had been tortured on that manor, she knew she wouldn’t have left the battle unscathed but it still hurt Hermione and she felt her eyes grow cloudy with tears.</p><p>“Not now, my lioness, not now.” Narcissa murmured as she wiped the tears from Hermione’s eyes. She sat up and manoeuvred Hermione onto her back. She younger woman gazed up at her as Narcissa smiled. A true smile. Not a fake one she held for the awful people she had once surrounded herself one, but a smile Hermione had seen in the photo albums.</p><p>Narcissa was happy.</p><p>Narcissa was happy here with her.</p><p>The blonde leant down and united their lips in a soft but passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss as Hermione’s tongue swiped against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and soon their tongues found each other.</p><p>Narcissa lowered her body down until their breasts were pressed together and her legs slipped in between Hermione’s. Hermione’s moans into her mouth and Narcissa moves her lips to Hermione’s neck. Biting down on her pulse point, feels the woman’s hips begin to grind into her.</p><p>“Desperate for me already, Miss Granger?” Narcissa teases, she sucks on the skin she had just bitten down on. She hears Hermione huff at her and chuckles to herself as she brings her lips to admire, Hermione’s heaving chest. Her lips fasten around one nipples as her fingers tease the other. She can feel the woman’s wetness against her stomach and it makes her even wetter and she isn’t even sure that is possible.</p><p>She is filled with an aching need for Hermione. She had tried so very hard for the last few days to keep her away. Tried to scare her away when the girl had still found a way to contact her. This, whatever this was between them would blow their quiet lives out of the water.</p><p>It would end her marriage.</p><p>She bit down on the younger woman’s nipple and felt Hermione’s hands slide into her hair, pulling on it. Narcissa found herself moaning as the woman pulled again, she knew Hermione was just wanting to hear the noises Narcissa would make.</p><p>Sensing the younger woman’s impatience, she slid down her body until she sat between her legs. She found herself amused at the little landing trip, Hermione had cleared shaved. She looked up and arched her eyebrow, finding the younger woman staring back, eyes deep black with want but a faint blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“I assure you Hermione, I don’t need a strip to show me where I’m going.” She purred as she licked her lips, leaning forwards and taking one long lick of the girl’s pussy. She was deliciously wet. Hermione tasted like everything she had always wanted and she wasn’t sure if she would ever get enough of her.</p><p>“Fuck, Narcissa, please.” The younger girl begged. Narcissa slipped two fingers inside her and watched the woman’s blissful expression. She definitely would never get enough of this. She pressed forward and slid her fingers in and out of the woman slowly, building her up at a torturously slow pace. She watched as Hermione tried to move her hips faster, trying to encourage her to move faster, to try and get her where she wanted to be.</p><p>But Narcissa so badly wanted the girl to beg for it.</p><p>“Be a good girl, pet, beg for me.” Narcissa smirked as Hermione groaned and let out a whimper. “Now, now, where is my brave girl who marched me in here, where has she gone, do you want me to stop, whilst you try to get your bravery back?”</p><p>“You’re fucking evil.” Hermione moaned loudly as Narcissa stopped at that. “Please Narcissa, please take me, please fuck me.”</p><p>Narcissa moved her fingers faster, curling them until she found the spongey area she was looking for. She grinned as Hermione began to moan her name louder and louder, like a prayer. She began to circle the woman’s clit, feeling Hermione’s movements begin to jerk as she began to tumble over the edge. Only beginning to truly fall as Narcissa took the woman’s clit into her mouth and began to suck.</p><p>“Fuck, Narcissa, fuck.” The woman screamed, causing Narcissa’s ego to grow even more impossibly bigger than it was before. Hermione’s hands in her hair became painful but also caused Narcissa’s own ache to grow. She moved the hand that she wasn’t currently fucking Hermione with between her own legs.</p><p>Hermione slowly came down from her orgasm. Panting as Narcissa removed her soaked fingers from inside of her. She noticed Narcissa arm moving and realised what was going on. She practically snarled as she on, shaky legs, excelled forward and removed Narcissa’s hand from between her legs.</p><p>“Naughty witch.” Hermione said as she brought Narcissa’s soaked fingers to her mouth, she slid them in as she made eye contact with the beautiful blonde, her tongue swirling around the fingers as she sucked, tasting Narcissa.</p><p>“Merlin.” Narcissa groaned. Hermione moved the woman up from the bed and settled between her legs, smirking at the older woman. She looked between her lovers legs and bit her lip. Narcissa was trimmed neatly and soaked.</p><p>“You’re absolutely beautiful and absolutely soaked for me, aren’t you, do you want me Narcissa, do you want me to fuck you?” Hermione practically growled, looking up at the woman. Narcissa nodded, her voice nowhere to be found. “You’re so beautiful, so so beautiful.”</p><p>Narcissa gasped Hermione’s mouth found her centre. She wanted to desperately to tease Narcissa for hours but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted the older witch and she wanted her now. Her mouth found Narcissa’s clit easily, knowing the woman would be close from touching herself earlier. She slid her fingers into Narcissa, moving them at a fast pace as she teased the woman’s clit.</p><p>“Yes, yes Hermione.” Narcissa moaned as she rocked her hips up to meet the younger woman’s fingers. God, she hadn’t felt pleasure like this in a long time. This was so much better than her own fingers, she thought as Hermione brought her to the edge.</p><p>She felt herself climax around the Gryffindor’s fingers. Her hands clawed at the expensive bedsheets as she moaned Hermione’s name.</p><p>She was suddenly glad that she had never put portraits int his room.</p><p>Hermione laid her self down, in between Narcissa’s legs. Her head on the woman’s stomach as she panted. Both of them were covered in sweat. Both of them were utterly spent.</p><p>Both of them were utterly content, with each other.</p><p>Narcissa’s hands found Hermione’s hair, as she moved her fingers through it soothingly. They lay in silence. Enjoying the afterglow for the moment. Knowing soon they would have to talk about it, knowing that this action would have consequences.</p><p>Consequences that would change their entire life.</p><p>Hermione eventually moved to lay next to Narcissa. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in. Pressing her lips to the woman’s shoulder. She felt Narcissa let out a content sigh. She moved a hand to the woman’s hip, rubbing her thumb softly against the skin there.</p><p>“I think I’m very much in love with you.” Hermione admitted. “I don’t know how this fast, I don’t know if we’re soulmates or if its something else, but I am very much in love with you and I know there will be consequences but I can’t help how I feel, if you wish me to leave, tell me now and I will go and I will make sure to never see you again, I’ll find someone else for Draco but, I need you to know, I need you to know that I love you.”</p><p>Narcissa is silent for a moment. She turns to Hermione, eyes filled with tears that begin to fall down ivory cheeks. Hermione moves forward and removes the hand from her hip to wipe her lover’s tears away.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d survive if you left now,” Narcissa admitted. “I know I’ve just ended my marriage, I know I’ve just probably caused a massive rift in my relationship with Draco and your friendship with him, but as you have said, I cannot help how I feel and I refuse to put my life on hold for others anymore, for expectations I had placed on me.” She continued. “I..suppose your Patronus is an otter then?”</p><p>Hermione gaped at her and Narcissa couldn’t help but laugh at the younger woman.</p><p>“I suppose that’s a yes then.” Narcissa pressed a soft kiss to Hermione’s forehead. “Well, that answers that then, Hermione Granger, you appear to be my soulmate.”</p><p>“I suppose Narcissa Black, that you are mine.” Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“You’re also marrying my son.” Narcissa shut her eyes and Hermione’s hold on the woman tightened. “We need to figure this out Hermione, we need to find a way out of this wedding, we need to find a way for Lucius to see this doesn’t matter and that Draco is happy without the bloody social standing.”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, Narcissa.” Hermione kissed her neck. “It’s like you said, we’re the brightest witches of our age.”</p><p>“My son’s fiancée just seduced me and you just slept with your future mother in law, wouldn’t say that any of this was a bright idea.” Narcissa began to squeal suddenly as Hermione began to tickle her.</p><p>“None of that, Black, we’ll figure it out, stop moping, you just found your soulmate,” Hermione smirked as Narcissa pouted, trying to move away from her.</p><p>“I regret my choices.” Hermione laughed as she kissed the woman. “…maybe.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.” The younger girl snuggled into her again. “Get some sleep, we can figure this out tomorrow, sweet dreams, Miss Black.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, little lioness.” Narcissa whispered. She laid there for a while, feeling Hermione fall asleep in her arms. She wishes she had the girl’s optimism. Wishes she could hope for a happy ending.</p><p>But the Black Sister’s never got happy endings.</p><p>Bellatrix was dead. Andromeda widowed, with a daughter who died too young. Narcissa married to a man she never really loved who had let her down in so many ways.</p><p>She looked at Hermione in her arms.</p><p>She would borrow the woman’s courage though. She would try.</p><p>They were soulmates after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Narcissa are in love. Too bad not everyone can support that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been away for a long time! I can only apologize. My mental health wasn't the best. But I'm all good now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They agreed to keep it a secret. Agreed to sneak around behind her husband’s back. Behind her son’s. She was aware of what they were risking. She was risking her entire life. Risking her marriage.</p><p>She knows she should leave him. Should end her marriage. Tell Draco he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.</p><p>But she can’t.</p><p>So much for borrowing Hermione’s courage.</p><p>It had been a week since she had awoken with Hermione’s arms around her in the cottage. A week since she had admitted that she and Hermione were soulmates. A week since her last lesson on pureblood etiquette.</p><p>But Hermione would be arriving at the cottage shortly and she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She felt like a school girl awaiting her first date. Even Lucius had noticed that she was acting differently. She didn’t know if he was suspicious or not, he didn’t much delve into matters of her life outside of him.</p><p>She sat on the sofa and sighed. She reached over to the book she had placed on the table. Opening it she read Kassandra Black’s thoughts on pureblood etiquette, it was all bullshit in her opinion. Women should be seen and not heard.</p><p>Bella changed that pretty quickly. Rudolphus followed her, he did what she said. She was the power in that couple. A marriage for status only. It was obvious that Bella was in love with Alecto and obsessed with Voldemort.</p><p>She wondered how it would have been if Draco and Hermione had loved each other and not others. Hermione would be a force to be reckoned with and Draco would certainly stand behind her. Hermione would have been a hell of a shock to her and Lucius.</p><p>She no doubt would still have fallen in love with her.</p><p>“You’re thinking pretty heavily you know.” Hermione said as she walked into the sitting room.</p><p>“I thought you were using the floo, not using apparition.” Narcissa said watching as Hermione walked towards her and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“Changed my mind.” Hermione shrugged. “I’ve just had dinner with your son in a very popular wizarding restaurant so no doubt we’ll be in the daily prophet tomorrow, how exciting.” Hermione drawled.</p><p>“You agree to this Hermione, you know you could still back out.” Narcissa answered sighing as the woman arched her eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Would you want me to?” Hermione asked as she leant back, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white blouse, whilst Narcissa sat in a pale blue gown, elegant as always.</p><p>“Would I rather the woman I’m currently having an affair with, not marry my son?” Narcissa arched an eyebrow back at the younger woman.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that Narcissa.” Hermione laughed; she knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help it.</p><p>“Does this not cause you stress at all?” The older woman asked. “I am constantly stressed about Lucius or Draco finding out, about your safety if they do, about what your friends will think when they find out.”</p><p>“Of course, it stresses me out.” Hermione sighed. “As much as Harry and Draco laugh about my crush on you, I think they’ll both be very angry when they find out I’m sleeping with you and I don’t expect Lucius will take it well either.”</p><p>“Should we stop?” Narcissa practically whispered. “Should we just stop before we go too far?”</p><p>“We’re soulmates, I don’t think we could stop even if we tried.” Hermione reached out and grabbed Narcissa’s chin, moving her so they were looking at each other. “I don’t want to stop, I’ll risk it all, I’ve had you once and I don’t think I’d survive not having you again.”</p><p>“You, Hermione Granger are such a sweet talker.” Narcissa smiled as she moved in to kiss Hermione. Her tongue soon swiping at the bottom of Hermione’s lips, requesting entry.</p><p>“Hermione, Draco said you forgot your purse...” Harry said, mouth dropping open as he apparated into the cottage, Hermione’s purse soon falling to the floor.</p><p>“Harry.” Hermione said, standing up quickly and moving away from Narcissa.</p><p>“Hermione.” Harry had a face of thunder. “Tell me I didn’t just see you and Narcissa snogging.”</p><p>“I can’t.” Hermione moved forward. “Please don’t..”</p><p>“Don’t what?” Harry scoffed. “Tell Draco who you agreed to help, for me.”</p><p>“Harry.” Hermione begged, tears beginning to fall. “Please..”</p><p>“How could you do this?” Harry yelled. “This could ruin everything.”</p><p>“I’m not sure why you’re so upset, Mr Potter, she’s still marrying Draco and its not like we were kissing in the streets!” Narcissa shouted back as she stood up. “You chose to just appear in my home, which by the way is very rude!”</p><p>“You know what else is rude?” Harry sneered. “Cheating on your husband.”</p><p>“Shut up Harry!” Hermione raged, shocking him. “I’m marrying your boyfriend so you can stay happy, I didn’t have to but I wanted to, give me a break, you’re not innocent, I seem to remember Draco being with Astoria when you got together.”</p><p>Harry was silent as he stared at her.</p><p>“That was completely…” Harry was cut off.</p><p>“Different?” Hermione scoffed. “Why, because it was you?”</p><p>“Hermione.” Narcissa said softly, moving to grab her hand and pull her away from him. “Stop, you two are friends.”</p><p>“We knew this would happen.” Hermione replied. “I knew he would judge me, its why I went to Ron.”</p><p>“You..Ron knows?” Harry said softly, sadness written on his face. “You felt you couldn’t come to me?”</p><p>“I knew you’d judge me for my feelings for her as you’d only see it as a threat to you and Draco and your happy ending, well, I care about my happy ending too, she’s my soulmate, she’s my lover and yes she’s married and I have no idea where this is going to end but I will not stop loving her, I will not stop being with her.” Hermione finished.</p><p>“I won’t keep this from Draco.” Harry said firmly, looking at Narcissa. “You will tell him, you’re his mother.”</p><p>“I understand.” Narcissa answered. “I will speak to my son but when I am ready, Mr Potter.”</p><p>“You have a week to be ready.” He replied shaking his head. “Hermione, I think its best we don’t talk until she does.”</p><p>“Harry Potter.” Hermione’s nostril flared. “You are an arse, leave this cottage, I think its best we don’t speak at all.”</p><p>“Hermione...” Harry began.</p><p>“Get out.” Hermione ordered. “Get the fuck out.”</p><p>Narcissa watched as this unfolded. Watched as the woman she loved ended her friendship with one of her best friends. Watched as she was given a time frame to tell her son she was cheating on his father with his fiancée. She watched as Harry Apparated away.</p><p>Hermione stood shaking with anger. She turned to Narcissa who looked at her, worried. She walked towards her and kissed her fiercely before breaking away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I think, I think everything is about to change very rapidly but I also want to assure you Narcissa Black, that I will stand by you as the world around us crumbles.” Hermione moved away and smiled sadly. “I love you.”</p><p>“Oh Hermione, there’s no one else I’d want to watch the world around us crumble with.” Narcissa couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>Merlin help her, there really wasn’t anyone else she’d destroy her life for.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa tells Draco and Lucius and prepares for the world to crumble around her, with Hermione keeping her strong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sat in front of Lucius and Draco in their living room. Draco looked at her concerned.  She wondered what he was worried about. Did he think she was dying? Did he think she was getting cold feet about the agreement?</p><p>She sighed and placed her head in her hands.</p><p>She didn’t look like herself. Her clothes were ruffled. She was wearing black trousers and an ivory lace tunic. Trousers were now apparently all the rage in the wizarding world according to Hermione. She was still trying to adjust. Even her perfectly straightened hair was curled at the ends. Her magic was picking up her distress at the situation.</p><p>Lucius was staring at her. His face blank, he knew she would be telling them something that would change their life.</p><p>He was bearded now. Not a nice kempt beard but an unkempt look. His clothes were perfectly pressed however. He counted on this marriage between Draco and Hermione for everything. Now Narcissa would have to tell him she’d been sleeping, having an affair with Hermione. With the person who would save his company and reputation.</p><p>It had been three days since Harry at the cottage. She knew she had to tell them. She had no choice. Better it come from her.</p><p>“Mother?” Draco asked softly, “Is everything alright, has something happened again with you and Harry, he’s been acting strangely.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose something has happened with Harry and I but also Hermione.” Narcissa swallows as Lucius’s gaze settles on her.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’ve been this stupid, Narcissa.” Lucius snarls suddenly, Draco quickly turns to look at his father in shock.</p><p>“Lucius.” She begins to reach out to him but he shoves her back, shocking her.</p><p>“For gods sake, you’ll ruin everything, how could you be so bloody stupid, I thought you were passed all this!” Lucius snarled. “We both agreed that if you were to find someone, someone who you wished to bed you’d tell me first and you know I had to approve it; it was an agreement on both sides!”</p><p>Draco looked between both of his parents his mouth open.</p><p>“I didn’t exactly plan for this Lucius; I didn’t plan to fall in love!” Narcissa yelled back. “If you put your hands on me again, by Merlin, you won’t have any left!”</p><p>“You’re in love with Harry, you slept with Harry?” Draco asked, hurt on his features.</p><p>“Oh god Merlin’s sake Draco.” Lucius turned on his son. “Are you really that bloody stupid?”</p><p>“Lucius!” Narcissa snapped.</p><p>“Oh, don’t play the part of loving parent Cissy, when you’re fucking his future bride.” Lucius scoffed. “Putting this whole thing in danger, putting Draco’s future in danger, you really want him to end up like Andromeda?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare bring her into this, at least she got the chance to be happy, look what happened to us, you ended up turning into Voldermort’s dog, a shadow of your former self and I ended up almost sending Draco to his death with you, no amount of fortune is worth feeling how we feel.”</p><p>“Agree to disagree Narcissa, you’re to end the affair, or I will ruin you in this world.” Lucius said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Then do it.” Narcissa said fiercely, watching as Lucius’s mouth dropped open.  “I’m done with this, done being afraid, one thing that Hermione has taught me is to be brave.” She looked at her son as he looked at her, eyes full of disappointment and anger. “Draco, no amount of money is worth your own happiness, nor social standing, the greatest thing in this world is to love and be loved in return, I love you, I’m sure Hermione will still marry you, but I won’t stop this, I’ve spent my life doing what others want, and letting others take what they want from me, no longer.”</p><p>“You’re choosing your little strumpet over your son.” Lucius arches his eyebrow. “Well this is interesting.”</p><p>“I’m not choosing Hermione over Draco.” Narcissa shook her head. “I love them both in completely different ways, but we’ve asked our son to give up his happiness to marry someone he doesn’t love to secure your failing business, do you not see that this is absolute madness, you’re clutching at straws Lucius, Draco deserves to not be forced to marry someone who doesn’t truly love.”</p><p>“You mean like you?” Lucius asked, causing hurt to flash across Narcissa’s face.</p><p>“You know I loved you.” She said softly.</p><p>“Loved being the key word there.” Lucius sighed, standing up. “You’ve forced my hand, divorce it is Narcissa.”</p><p>He apparated out of their living room leaving Narcissa and Draco alone. She looked at her son, who was staring at her. He’d never looked like his father more. The disappointment was radiating off of him.</p><p>“This was never about money; it was about boosting Father’s confidence.” Draco said, coldly.</p><p>“The father who pushed you into Voldemort’s pocket.” Narcissa pointed out.</p><p>“The mother who never tried to stop him.” Draco spat back.</p><p>“You know I tried.” Narcissa remained calm. “You know I did.”</p><p>“I…I do.” Draco looked away. “How could you do this?”</p><p>“She’s my soulmate Draco, our patronesses, they’re the same.” Narcissa sighed. “I never meant for this to happen but I can’t let this chance of happiness slip by, I have continuously said she will marry you but your father is now hellbent on destroying me so I’m not sure that will do much good.”</p><p>“No, I suppose it won’t.” Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to stay calm. “You’ve cost me my future.”</p><p>“No, I’ve given you the chance to make your own with Harry, but I know this wasn’t selfless, I know I’m doing it for Hermione and myself also.” The blonde looked at her son. “Be your own person, be more than a Malfoy, be Draco, do what you want, follow your dreams and do not do what myself and Lucius did, we married because we had to, we both…we both had people we’d rather be with.”</p><p>“You were both with other people?” Draco asked as he saw the pain flash in her eyes.</p><p>“Your father was quite enamored with a Hufflepuff surprisingly and I was in love with one of my roommates the time, you’ve best Blaze’s mother I presume.” Draco’s mouth dropped open. “We had to marry due to our parents, I’m offering you an out Draco, please take it.”</p><p>“I think it would be best if you gave me some space for a while,” Draco said softly as his mother stood up.</p><p>“I think it would be best too.” Narcissa agreed. “I’ll be at the cottage, should you need anything.”</p><p>He nodded as his mother apparated away. Sighing he leant back on the sofa, unsure of what to do. Does he follow his father, try to save their company, their future or does he follow his mother, choose love overpower, over money, over a secured future.</p><p>He wasn’t sure.</p><p>Narcissa collapsed on the sofa as soon as she got into the cottage. She had told Draco. She had told Lucius and now her world would begin to burn around her again. She opened the book that contained the magical family tree and watched as it changed.</p><p>Narcissa Black.</p><p>She was Narcissa Black again.</p><p>She supposes she’d been her for a while. Maybe ever since the war. She hadn’t been the same since then. Since she’d betrayed everything she supposedly stood for. She thought about Lucius and the blonde-haired witty boy he had been.</p><p>She hadn’t seen that boy in a long time and she supposed she never would again.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised when Hermione appeared next to her and threw her arms around her.</p><p>“You did it.” She said softly as she kissed Narcissa’s cheek before moving back. “Oh, and you’re in trousers, a day of surprises.”</p><p>“You didn’t think I would?” Narcissa asked, eyebrows arched.</p><p>“He’s your son.” She answered simply, knowing she didn’t need to say more.</p><p>“How did you find out?” Narcissa questioned, she hadn’t sent her Patronus to let her know just yet.</p><p>“Draco sent me a message, told me you were at the cottage, nothing less nothing more.” She shrugged. “He may be mad but he still loves you.”</p><p>“I’d understand if he didn’t.” Narcissa said mournfully, Hermione’s arms closing around her soon after that. “Lucius is going to destroy me apparently; I assume he means my social standing.”</p><p>“I’m not shocked,” Hermione replied. “But we will stand by each other.”</p><p>“Hermione it’s very likely that he is going to tell absolutely everyone about this, which means your friends and family who do not know soon well, they’d see you dating a former member of team Voldemort.” Narcissa moved away from her, frustrated. “This will ruin your life.”</p><p>“It’ll make it more interesting, look at that way, I have no regrets.” Hermione moved closer to Narcissa. “We were drawn together, we will get through this together, Narcissa, I’ve asked Kingsley for some time off and he practically shoved me out the door, so I’m here with you for now.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.” Narcissa turned to her, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>“I wanted to,” Hermione said. “Come here.”</p><p>She opened her arms and let Narcissa fall into them, she leaned against the soft pillows of the sofa and soon they fell asleep, only waking for food before moving to the bedroom to cuddle.</p><p>She was awoken by a knocking at the cottage door. The only person that knew her location was Ron and Draco. Confused she got her robe on and walked through the cottage to the wooden front door. Opening it she found Ron stood there with a daily prophet newspaper in his hand.</p><p>“I couldn’t let you see this without us here.” She looked behind him and saw Lavender smiling sadly at her.</p><p>She looked at the headline and her shoulders slumped.</p><p>
  <em>“Narcissa Black shags son’s fiancée, war hero Hermione Granger.” <br/>            Was she with Voldemort the entire time? </em>
</p><p>She felt Ron’s behind her as she dropped the newspaper to her side. Narcissa soon stepping behind her and grabbing the Newspaper out of her hand. She heard the woman gasp angrily before she apparated away, screaming about killing Rita Skeeter.</p><p>Hermione sighed.</p><p>Interesting, she called it. Well, watching Narcissa put on trial for murder would certainly be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fall out continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione find’s Narcissa in Rita’s office. A hand around her throat and a wand pressed into it. She’s never seen her so absolutely enraged. Rita is apologizing, begging for Narcissa to release her, saying she would write another article, discounting her last one.</p><p>“Narcissa, let her go.” Hermione states as she watches blue eyes flick away from Rita and towards her. “She isn’t worth your time.”</p><p>“I will destroy you, if I ever see her name in your paper again and it says anything about her being dark.” Narcissa lets the reporter go, a dark, furious anger radiating from her being. “I will kill you.”</p><p>“Narcissa!” Hermione reprimanded. “Home, now.”</p><p>They apparated away quickly, not wanting anyone to walk in and find Rita with Narcissa’s handprints around her neck. When they returned home, they found Pansy and Ginny sat in their living room with Ron and Lavender.</p><p>Hermione sighed. She was sure she booked this time off to be with Narcissa.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked sighing deeply as Pansy and Ginny looked at her.</p><p>“Nice greeting Granger.” Pansy smirked. “Came to see if what Draco and Harry told us were true and by the looks of it, it is.”</p><p>Narcissa stared at the four in the living room and then at Hermione, her shoulders noticeably dropped. A tired, sad expression fell on her face, like the weight of their actions, the fall out from their choices fell upon her.</p><p>She looked at Hermione for one last time before apparating away. Hermione stared at the space where Narcissa had once stood. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let herself let out a frustrated scream before turning to face her friends.</p><p>“You came here to mock us, to what, lecture us on what we should and shouldn’t have done?” Hermione fumed. “At least Ron and Lavender came with a warning, what you two just couldn’t wait to tell us how wrong we were, how awful we were?”</p><p>“Hermione...” Ginny tried to interrupt.</p><p>“I love her and I refuse to apologise for that, I would understand everyone’s anger more if it were just a fling but its not, we, were are matched, she is kind, she can be cold but she is so funny at times and witty, intelligent and beautiful and I couldn’t possibly want more.” Hermione clenched her fists. “I have given up more than most, I have thrown myself into the fray for Harry, I would have laid down my life for him in the war, I didn’t mean for this to happen but I refuse, I refuse to give up more than I already have.”</p><p>The room was silent as she sat down on the armchair facing the sofas, a tired expression on her face. Pansy and Ginny looked at each other before shaking their heads and smiling. Lavender smiled too as Ron grinned.</p><p>“We aren’t here to give you shit, you bloody plonker.” Ginny rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I was here to tell you well done for bagging a milf like Narcissa Black.” Pansy shrugged. “Harry and Draco never should have expected you to go through with their stupid plan anyway, Draco should have stuck up for himself and told Lucius to piss off.”</p><p>“Harry and I are friends but we both know, he has a bit of an issue when things don’t go his way.” Ron chuckled. “He also has a bit of a hero complex.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it.” Hermione sighed.</p><p>“Any idea where Narcissa has gone?” Pansy asked.</p><p>“No idea.” The Gryffindor shook her head. “Its been a long couple of weeks what with sneaking around and then telling Draco after Harry found out.”</p><p>“I asked Harry if he found you sat on Narcissa’s face and he didn’t find it as funny as I did.” Pansy smirked, as Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“What is Narcissa Black like in bed?” Lavender asked. “Enquiring minds want to know.”</p><p>“They bloody do not.” Ron blushed as Lavender rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“Narcissa is amazing in every aspect that is all I’m going to say.” Hermione replied, watching as Narcissa apparated back with a box of wine.</p><p>“Before anyone says anything.” Narcissa said staring at them all. “I am well aware that it is the morning but already I find myself needing to drink.”</p><p>Narcissa carried the box of wine to the kitchen before opening it and pulling out three bottles. She walked back into the living room and placed it on the table before moving back out to grab wine glasses.</p><p>“Its rude to drink alone too so if at least one of you doesn’t join me day drinking, I’m going to be very offended.” Narcissa said as she poured herself a glass of red wine, watching as Pansy leaned forward to pour herself and ginny one. “Thank you, Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley.”</p><p>“I’ve known you long enough now Ms Black for you to call me Pansy.” Pansy smiled as she took a sip of the wine. “Bloody good wine too, is it from the stores underneath Black manor?”</p><p>“Very well Pansy, you must call me Narcissa though.” The blonde quirked her eyebrow. “How do you know of the stores underneath black manor.”</p><p>“My mother Odette as you know, is a gossip, she would frequently talk about the stores underneath Black manor, trying to get my father to create some of their own.” Pansy replied. “You know my mother Narcissa, she would sell me to out do you.”</p><p>“Yes, quite.” Narcissa smirked. “She was very upset to find out you were dating a female Weasley.”</p><p>“I only told her because she was bragging about how terrible it must have been for you to discover Draco with Harry.” The Slytherin sighed. “It was horrendous, I thought she was going to have a heart attack.”</p><p>“It always surprised me how she reacted.” The older woman poured herself another glass of wine after quickly drinking hers. “She never had an issue with me when I was dating Esther Zambini.”</p><p>“You dated…” Ginny’s mouth dropped open. “You and Ms Zambini really?”</p><p>“Yes, I often wonder if we’d have been together if not for Lucius and my parents but of course, I’m more than happy with how it turned out.” Narcissa looked at Hermione and licked her lips, causing the younger woman to blush.</p><p>“Seriously, well done, Hermione.” Pansy raised her drink to her, only for Hermione to stick her finger up, causing Lavender to pour herself a glass to clink it against Pansy’s.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here in support.” Narcissa sighed. “It feels like it has been a very long couple of days.”</p><p>“They’ll come round, Ms Black.” Ron stated, surprising Hermione. “Just give them time.”</p><p>“I must ask you all call me Narcissa, no need for formalities anymore.” She looked at Hermione and smiled. “We are all friends here.”</p><p>It was hours before the four younger wizard and witches floo’d home drunkenly. Narcissa had insisted on cooking for them before they returned home. She wanted them to at least be sober enough not to floo to the wrong household. Narcissa herself was surprisingly pretty sober, she had drank at least a bottle and a half of wine.</p><p>Hermione watched as she moved between the living room and the kitchen of the cottage, cleaning as she went. The woman never seemed to stop. Always on the go. Always cleaning or organizing or reading something or other.</p><p>Hermione was captivated by her.</p><p>Narcissa was tall, her hair was flowing, her dress clung to her in all the right places and she always managed to look regal. Narcissa Black was a woman who grew more beautiful with age. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if she had met Narcissa at Hogwarts.</p><p>Would Narcissa have liked her? Would she have been bothered by her know it all attitude and made fun of her wild, unruly hair? Would they have met as prefects in the bathrooms and had illicit affairs.</p><p>“You are thinking very loudly, little lion.” Narcissa said as she moved back into the living room, moving to sit on the arm of Hermione’s chair, moving her legs over her so she was practically sitting on her lap. Maybe not as sober as Hermione had thought.</p><p>“I’m wondering what it would have been like if we had met at Hogwarts, if we had been students together.” Hermione said softly as she moved a hand to brush the blonde hair out of Narcissa’s face. Blue eyes shined with love towards her.</p><p>“We would have no doubt argued a lot, both of us love to be right and I probably would have been incredibly mean to you.” Narcissa said softly. “But I know that I would have very easily have fallen in love with you Hermione Granger, but I may not have ever had the courage to tell you so.”</p><p>“Well, I will always lend you my courage when I can.” Hermione answered as she moved up to brush her lips against Narcissa’s.</p><p>“Mmmm, I’m sure you would, after being absolutely infuriating no doubt.” Hermone nipped Narcissa’s lip at that comment before moving away.</p><p>“Mean.” Hermione pouted as Narcissa laughed.</p><p>“Well isn’t this sweet.” They heard from the door way and watched as Lucius walked in and sat on the sofa facing them. “Honestly Narcissa, how old are you, sitting on her lap, Merlin.”</p><p>Narcissa slowly got off of the chair that Hermione sat on and stood by the chair, placing her hand on Hermione’s.</p><p>“What do you want?” The blonde asked coldly, narrowing her eyes at her ex-husband.</p><p>“Heard you visited Rita and threatened to kill her.” Lucius smirked. “Really Narcissa, not very subtle.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit.” Narcissa practically snarled. “You want to play this game, then fine, I will bury you right back Lucius.”</p><p>“How?” His smirk grew wider. “All the black money is in Andromeda’s name now and she won’t have a damn thing to do with you.”</p><p>“Actually, that’s not true.” Hermione interrupted. “I’m very sure that Andromeda would love to see Narcissa and make amends and I’m also fairly certain that she would love any opportunity to bury you.”</p><p>“You don’t know what fire you’re playing with Granger, you have no idea what its like in our world, the world of purity.” Lucius spat.</p><p>“No I don’t, but I do know how to make your wife come which clearly you have had issues with.” Hermione smiled as Lucius went for his wand, with a wave of her hand his wand was across the room. “I also know both wordless and wandless magic, please do get out of our home.”</p><p>“You’re home?” He raged. “You’ve barely been with her five minutes.”</p><p>“But I’ve been meant for her my entire life.” Hermione said firmly. “I won’t ask again.”</p><p>Lucius stood, fuming. He walked across the room and picked up his wand. He looked at his ex-wife and his lover before shaking his head and apparating.</p><p>“Well.” Narcissa said looking at Hermione with a smirk on her lips. “You really destroyed his ego there.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Narcissa.” Hermione gazed up at her lover and Narcissa smiled lovingly back.</p><p>The world may be burning but they stood together, strong.</p><p>It would all be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visitor comes to the cottage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione found herself sitting outside of the cottage. Narcissa was still asleep, wrapped in the covers and cuddling into Hermione’s pajama top which she had left behind when she had gotten changed. She had planned to go for a walk. Dressing in jeans and a woolen jumper, brown boots in case the woods around the cottage were muddy.</p><p>But she couldn’t find the strength to go on one.</p><p>So, she sat, the weight of the past few days weighing on her heavily, as she overlooked the woods. She wondered if she ran through them if she would find a world where she and Narcissa could live, without criticism. Without their past haunting them. Without the prejudices of the world, they lived in.</p><p>She had never been one to run away. She had always been one to stay and fight and encourage others to do so. She sighed. She had to be strong for Narcissa. Had to be strong for them both. She knew it would be worth it. Knew together they would fight against anything that came up against them.</p><p>But it didn’t mean that Hermione wouldn’t get tired of fighting.</p><p>She just wished they could be left alone without Lucius, Rita, or Harry’s judgment, weighing on them.</p><p>She knew the wizarding world would be in an uproar now that people knew they were together. She knew that they would say Narcissa had cast some sort of spell on her, knew they would say, that Hermione had clearly been on the dark side.</p><p>They would come up with whatever lie was easiest to believe, instead of believing that Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy could have fallen in love.</p><p>She could ever understand how people couldn’t simply understand, that people, no matter their circumstance or how they were raised, no matter how different, could simply love each other.</p><p>She heard the popping sound of someone appearing behind her but couldn’t bring herself to get up from the grass. She was leaning her head against her legs as her mind was clouded with thoughts.</p><p>“Never thought I’d find Hermione Granger sat on the cold ground, feeling right sorry for herself.” Hermione smiled at the sound of the voice and found Andromeda staring down at her, eyebrow quirked and wild hair pinned back in a bun.</p><p>Hermione always marveled at how someone who could look so much like the source of Hermione’s nightmares, could be so kind.</p><p>Andromeda sat on the grass in an old pair of denim jeans and a warm looking Superdry coat. She huffed as she sat down, obviously unhappy that she had to come down to Hermione’s level.</p><p>“I’m too bloody old, to sit on this grass, Hermione Granger.” She huffed once more, looking at the younger woman.</p><p>“Why are you here, Andy?” Hermione asked as she turned to look at her. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”</p><p>“Read the daily prophet, had a day to you know get over the news that one of my younger friends was dating my little sister.” Andromeda said, a small smile on her face. “Then I needed time to stop laughing about how pissed off Lucius would be, then I also realized that I’d heard you were engaged to Draco, because he wasn’t allowed to marry Harry and I realized you’d got yourself into a lot of bother.”</p><p>“Yeah, I really have.” Hermione admitted. “Harry hates me, Draco is probably plotting to murder me, Molly Weasley is no doubt creating a new order of the Pheonix, believing Narcissa has cast a spell on me and the Ministry is probably wondering if I’m a spy for the former dark lord.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d say that’s probably all pretty accurate, to be honest,” Andromeda said gravely, before bursting out laughing. “Merlin Hermione, you don’t half cause a storm.”</p><p>“I keep telling myself it’ll be worth it and I know it will be because, I love her and she loves me but I’m afraid, I’m afraid that this will all get to her and she’ll run.” Hermione admitted. “I’m afraid I’ll lose her if I stop being so brave.”</p><p>“You underestimate my little sister, Mione.” The older woman grinned at her. “She can be strong, she lied to the dark lord remember, she just needs faith in herself and I truly believe Hermione Granger that you probably make sure she has faith.”</p><p>“She does.” A voice said behind them, they turned to find Narcissa outside, dressed in a pair of Hermione’s old jogging bottoms and a woolen coat.</p><p>“Well, well, Narcissa Black, not dressed to the nine’s, you really have let the Black name go to shit,” Andromeda smirked, winking at her younger sister as she got up and Hermione gaped, rushing to get up to stop a duel.</p><p>“No dear, you already brought the black name into shit that time you thought muggle parachute pants were fashionable, if I pushed you off a cliff you would have floated away.” Narcissa arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione waited for them to draw wands and was shocked as they both began to chuckle.</p><p>“Good to see you, Cissy, nice to see you’re divorcing Lucius finally,” Andromeda stated as Narcissa chuckled.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Dromeda, you look good in your old age.” She replied.</p><p>“Bitch.” Andromeda huffed.</p><p>“Hag,” Narcissa replied, grinning.</p><p>They shot forward quickly, both enveloping each other in a tight hug. Hermione could make out apologies being whispered from both sides as they rocked slightly in the wind.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, I believe I’ve made rather a mess of things.” Narcissa said as she stepped back. “Draco hates me, Lucius wants to end me, Rita could probably have me charged with assault and I’m pretty sure I saw Molly Weasley hiding in the bushes last night when I got up for the bathroom.”</p><p>Andromeda laughed loudly at the thought of Molly Weasley hiding in the bushes and Hermione couldn’t tell if her partner was joking or not. She made the decision right there and then to probably put some wards around the cottage. That would likely stop people popping in and actually tell them before they decide to come over.</p><p>“Well we better get inside then, don’t want to new order of the phoenix to think I’m Bella coming back from the dead for a threesome,” Andromeda smirked as Narcissa pushed her and Hermione looked horrified.</p><p>“That’s not funny.” Narcissa said as they walked into the Black Cottage.</p><p>“It is a bit though isn’t it, two out of three of us, love a little bit of muff diving, then again, I’ve not tried it, would you recommend it?” Andromeda asked, a grin permanently, fixed to her face.</p><p>“Oh, I would, Hermione’s very good at it.” Narcissa’s voice practically dripped with sex and Hermione wanted the Earth to swallow her whole.</p><p>The sisters laughed at her expression as they took off their coats and hung them up. Andromeda sat in a grey cardigan, a Sex Pistols t-shirt underneath whilst Narcissa had a plain white t-shirt on. Likely one of Hermione’s she had left here.</p><p>How that woman made a plain white t-shirt sexy, she would never know.</p><p>“You’ll both get through this,” Andromeda said softly, as they sat in the living room, Hermione in the kitchen grabbing tea for them all. “It's all still very new, Draco’ll forgive you and Harry can be a prat like his dad, he’ll come round.”</p><p>“I know they will,” Hermione said as she put the tea down on the table. “It's just…”</p><p>“You planned for your little affair to stay an affair a bit longer?” Andromeda asked as they nodded. “Affairs don’t stay secret for long and if they do, they tend to just stay like that, affairs.”</p><p>“You’re knowledgeable about this.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “You and Ted…?”</p><p>“Oh no, me and Ted were very faithful but Nymphadora, she was always a wild one.” A sad smile settled on Andromeda’s lips. “Remus wasn’t always the best to her and she looked for love elsewhere for a while.”</p><p>“I understand.” Narcissa practically whispered. “I’m sorry, I never got to meet her.”</p><p>“Me too, but you will meet Teddy.” Andromeda smiled wildly at the thought of her grandson. “And he is very much my Nymphadora’s child.”</p><p>Narcissa smiled at her older sister who was clearly deep in thought about her little family.</p><p>“I’m glad you’ve found love, even if it’s not, where I expected but then again, I always hoped you’d have run off with Esther before that bloody wedding,” Andromeda admitted.</p><p>“Yes well, I didn’t but it led me here, to Hermione.” Narcissa shook her head. “And I’d rather not be anywhere else but with her.”</p><p>“You have my support; I’ll take over from Bella to beat up anyone who messes with my little sister.” Andromeda laughed. “Then again, we’d beat people up together, so more like, I come back into my roll.”</p><p>“Yes, you and Bella were quite often in trouble for doing that.” Narcissa sighed. “Remember when you both found out about Lucius and I, and you lobbed him in the forbidden forest.”</p><p>“Dumbledore, almost expelled us for that.” Andromeda, said wistfully.</p><p>“There was good in her then, good in Bellatrix?” Hermione interrupted, not looking at either sister ad touching her scar.</p><p>“There was once.” Andromeda looked down at her tea. “Once upon a time.”</p><p>“Yes, I miss her, that Bella, our Bella.” Narcissa cleared her throat, trying to forbid the tears that threatened to spill out.</p><p>“Our Bella.” Andromeda repeated.</p><p>Hermione thought about the painting that Narcissa had set on fire the first time they’d stepped foot into the cottage. She then remembered the library of Black Manor. Biting her lip before standing up.</p><p>“I just need to nip out for a bit, be good.” She stated before quickly apparating away.</p><p>She had an idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's idea brings the sisters, a lot of sadness and joy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stood in the large library, taking deep breaths as she walked towards the painting. She watched as the younger Bellatrix checked her nails, looking utterly bored. Hermione wondered if anyone ever came to visit.</p><p>She doubted it.</p><p>She knew for a fact that Narcissa avoided Black Manor at all costs. Too many bad memories. It was the same for Andromeda. Unfortunately, in this case, the bad outweighed the good.</p><p>She founds herself touching her scar as soon as she stood in front of her. Bellatrix looked well. Hermione thought she looked around the age of 21. She had no doubt met Tom Riddle by now but she didn’t seem insane.</p><p>She seemed somewhat normal.</p><p>“Hello Bellatrix.” Hermione greeted as the woman moved to look at her, she looked at her up and down before sighing.</p><p>“I’ve heard of you, the other paintings talk, the mudblood that’s screwing my sister.” Bellatrix replied, eyes raking up and down. “Prettier than I thought you’d be.”</p><p>“What a lovely greeting.” Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Better than the greeting I gave you on your arm, no?” The painting shot back and Hermione felt the urge to set it on fire.</p><p>But she wouldn’t.</p><p>She’d do this for them.</p><p>“I’m here to take you out this library.” The woman reached to grab the painting but was stopped by laughter.</p><p>“Finally going to throw me on a bonfire?” Bellatrix asked, shaking her head. “Wondered when they’d get rid of me.”</p><p>“No actually, I’m going to take you to your sisters, it seems for some insane reason that both of them miss you, I mean I’d rather set you on fire and they don’t know I’m here so I could do.” Hermione narrowed her eyes as Bellatrix smirked.</p><p>“Ooo was that a threat, muddy?” Hermione wondered if this was what it was like when faced with a shark in the water. “Didn’t expect that from the Golden girl.”</p><p>“Paintings really do talk to each other, huh?” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the painting.</p><p>“We do, we do, was quite surprised that Cissy left Lucius for the likes of you but I can see why she likes you, I suppose.” Bellatrix mused. “She was always one for the softer look of women.”</p><p>“You preferred people like Alecto, I assume?” She heard Bellatrix’s sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>“She told you of Alecto?” Bellatrix practically whispered; Hermione stopped for a moment before leaning the painting next to the floo.</p><p>“She tells me everything.” Hermione answered, as she went to get floo powder.</p><p>“She had no right, to tell you of her.” The painting snarled at her. “No right.”</p><p>“You’re dead, you don’t get a right.” Hermione shot back and she watched a flicker of hurt appear in the paintings eyes.</p><p>“Fuck you.” She snarled.</p><p>“No thank you.” Hermione threw the floor powder down as she grabbed the painting. “Black Cottage.”</p><p>She arrived in the green flame and watched as Narcissa and Andromeda stared at her, as she carried the painting across to them and put her on the chair.</p><p>“I have no idea why you’d want to speak to her, well I suppose I do but here you are, the younger Bellatrix.” Hermione, took a breath. “I’m going to leave you to talk, I’ll be in the bedroom reading.”</p><p>She leant down and kissed Narcissa softly, ignoring the painting making gagging noises and hugged Andromeda before leaving the room. Hopefully, she won’t regret not having set this painting alight.</p><p>Narcissa and Andromeda looked at the painting of her sister. It was one that had been painted of her sitting in Black Manor’s library. Her hair dark black and everywhere, a smirk on her face as she looked at them both.</p><p>“You’ve both grown old.” Bellatrix’s eyes moved all over them.</p><p>“You haven’t.” Andromeda quipped and Narcissa stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“Suppose its hard to grow old when you’re dead.” Bellatrix shrugged. “Muddy said that you’d both missed me.”</p><p>“This you, yes.” Narcissa replied.</p><p>“I’d heard I’d gone crazy and fallen in love with Riddle.” Bellatrix sighed. “The way you’re both looking at me, I assume that’s true.”</p><p>“You were obsessed with him, you weren’t in love.” Narcissa answered. “You loved Alecto until you both died, I often wondered if he drugged your drinks to keep you loyal.”</p><p>“Probably, wouldn’t be the first he did that too.” Bellatrix shrugged. “Did she…none of the paintings will tell me, I suppose that’s their punishment for whatever I did to them in the real world.”</p><p>“She died.” Andromeda replied. “Snape killed her.”</p><p>“Fucking traitor.” Bellatrix huffed and wiped at her eyes. “Fucking traitor.”</p><p>“Deserved it.” Bellatrix’s eyes shot to Andromeda as she arched her eyebrow. “You both did in the end.”</p><p>“Andromeda!” Narcissa yelled. “You can’t believe that!”</p><p>“She kills Nymphadora.” Andromeda said calmly. “You killed my daughter, the older you.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t of…” Bellatrix trailed of. “I wouldn’t of done that, even if we weren’t speaking, she’s still got Black blood in her, even if its traitor blood.”</p><p>“You killed Sirius too.” Andromeda stared at the painting. “You killed a lot of people.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right then, maybe I did deserve to die.” Bellatrix mused as Narcissa looked at both sisters.</p><p>“I didn’t…” Narcissa began but was cut off by Andromeda.</p><p>“I know.” Andy reached across to her and grabbed her hand. “I know.”</p><p>The sisters were quiet for a while. All thinking on the past, of the war. Bellatrix processing at what her falling in with Riddle had cost her. It had cost her, her life, her lover, her sisters, a future where she could have truly been happy.</p><p>“I wish we could go back and change the past but we can’t.” Bellatrix said, ending their silence. “I’m just a painting and I only have the memories of what this Bellatrix had but I’m sorry, I’m sorry for how things turned out, how I turned out, maybe in another world I would have turned my back on him, but we will never know.”</p><p>“I know.” Andromeda, wiped at her eyes, trying to forbid the tears from spilling. “I wish you’d both have left when I did, I wish you’d have realized that our bond was stronger than those stupid beliefs and the love our parents couldn’t give us, they’d never be proud of us even if we’d have given them exactly what they wanted.</p><p>“I know.” Narcissa laughed. “I became exactly what they wanted and they still found fault in everything that I did, it was all a waste of time.”</p><p>“I suppose it wouldn’t have led us to where we are now though, you wouldn’t have Hermione.” Andy pointed out.</p><p>“I’d be alive.” Bellatrix argued. “You’d still have your family.”</p><p>“But it’s like you said, we can’t go back and we can’t change it.” Narcissa shook her head.</p><p>“It’s nice to speak to you, a version of you that I’m not worried will kill me in the middle of the night.” Andromeda smirked as Bellatrix laughed.</p><p>“You should have always been worried about that, Dromeda, you always knew how to wind me up.” Bellatrix laughed, loudly and freely.</p><p>“Or a version that would have killed me in the middle of the night for making fun of Riddle’s lack of nose in the end.” Narcissa grimaced thinking about the way Voldemort had ended up looking.</p><p>“Honestly, how could they have thought that anyone would have been attracted to him, he had the weirdest voice and an even weirder face.” Andromeda grimaced.</p><p>“I’m actually a bit offended, that they did.” Bellatrix made a face. “Like I get it, I was insane but like even insane people have taste right?”</p><p>“You know what I always used to wonder?” Narcissa seemed thoughtful. “Did you going absolutely insane, mean you were weirder in bed with Alecto?”</p><p>“Narcissa, what?!” Andromeda burst out laughing at her younger sister, as Bellatrix laughed with her.</p><p>Hermione smiled from the bedroom, listening to the laughter in the kitchen.</p><p>Seems like she wouldn’t be setting fire to that painting after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The End</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, its been a journey. Maybe one day I'll fill all the in-between.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months passed without any issue. Well apart from Lucius trying to block the divorce at every turn. Luckily, for all, Narcissa had managed to at least, out lawyer him and soon their divorce had been granted and Narcissa was free to go by Black officially.</p><p>She had proclaimed she would never be changing her name again.</p><p>She almost choked on her wine when Hermione suddenly stated she would be happy taking on the Black name when they would be married.</p><p>Neither had heard from Harry and Draco however.</p><p>Hermione would get updates from Ginny and Pansy on how both were doing, Ron would occasionally let her know if anything of interest had happened to either of them. Hermione wouldn’t be the one to apologize, this was for Harry and Draco to realize the world didn’t revolve around them.</p><p>They’d both moved into Black cottage, Crookshanks happily had his own small chair, thanks to Narcissa who apparently loved cats. She’d even convinced Hermione to get another cat, lovingly named Lady Black by Narcissa.</p><p>It amused Hermione to know end, watching Narcissa call out to Lady and Crookshanks with expensive treats.</p><p>Tonight, they found themselves on the sofa, cuddling as Hermione read her well worn copy of Wicked to Narcissa, who through out it all, would constantly try got stick up for the young and stuck up Glinda, with Hermione trying to explain how Elphaba would feel.</p><p>They were forced to stop their debate by a knock at the cottage door.</p><p>Hermione got up sighing and walked to the door, opening it to find Harry and Draco, holding a bottle of wine. She opened the door and lead them both inside, watching a Narcissa’s eyes opened in surprise, she moved the blanket they had been sharing from her lap and went to the kitchen, grabbing the wine off Hermione on the way.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to find you at the door.” Hermione stated as she sat down on the sofa, encouraging the boys to sit across from her.</p><p>“We decided it was probably time.” Harry answered as he put his arm around Draco, Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you did.” Hermione watched as her partner, put the wine glasses in front of the boys and then handed Hermione her own glass of wine. “Thank you, Cissa.”</p><p>“You look well mother.” Draco cleared his throat and smiled at Narcissa, who smiled politely back.</p><p>“Thank you, you do too.” Narcissa settled back into the sofa and Hermione leant into her, she didn’t ignore Harry’s eyes shooting between them both.</p><p>“We’ve come, to apologize, we realize we may have been hasty with our reaction to you both.” Draco began but was cut off by Hermione.</p><p>“You realize now, months later, after the divorce, after it was found out that the Black estate had more to offer than the Malfoy?” Hermione snorted, as Harry narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>“That’s not why we’re apologizing.” Harry huffed. “Maybe you can just let us finish?”</p><p>“You mean Draco, you’ve sat there looking like someone pissed in your cereal.” Hermione shot back, Narcissa grabbed her hand trying to calm her down.</p><p>“Hermione.” Narcissa said softly. “Stop please.”</p><p>“Sorry.” The younger woman sighed.</p><p>“Aunt Andromeda came to visit, I was surprised at first, I’d seen her a few times with Harry but she explained about the painting and about how truly happy you are and I realized you had sacrificed a lot for family, for me and I repaid you by turning my back on you and I’m sorry mother, I’m sorry.” Draco reached across and grabbed Narcissa’s free hand. “I’m sorry, I was selfish.”</p><p>“Draco, of course I forgive you, I’m your mother and nothing you could ever do could make me hate you or not love you anymore, I just want you to be happy but I’ve realized its time for me to be happy also and Hermione makes me happy, she’s everything I could have always have wanted, I’m sorry it got in the way of your plans but it was meant to be.” Narcissa smiled at her younger partner who smiled back. “I love her.”</p><p>“And I return her love.” Hermione looked at Draco. “I agreed to help you because I wanted to, I never expected to fall in love with her Draco, but I don’t regret it, I’m not ashamed, I will love her for the rest of my life, I’ll marry her, I’ll support her, I want her to be happy.”</p><p>“I understand.” Draco smiled, at the pair. “I want you both to be happy.”</p><p>“We both do.” Harry sighed. “I’ve been an arse and I know that, I’m sorry for the way I acted to both of you, Andromeda also reminded me that I can be a lot like my father at times, I can be selfish, but I’m trying to work on that, I’d like to fix our friendship.”</p><p>“Harry, I stood by you throughout the war, I gave up a lot of my childhood to help fight a war with you and you abandoned me the moment I put myself first, I don’t know if we can fix this.” Hermione admitted, watching as Harry frowned.</p><p>“I..won’t pressure you Mione, but maybe we can try, coffee once a month or something?” Harry offered.</p><p>“I’ll..agree to the coffee but I won’t promise anything.” Hermione replied.</p><p>“I can accept that.” Harry smiled softly.</p><p>“So, shall we fill each other in?” Draco asked. “On what we’ve all missed.”</p><p>“I’d love to hear what you’ve been up to.” Narcissa smiled warmly. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>Narcissa listened to her son as he filled her in on what he’d been up to and happily told him of what she had been doing now she had full access to the Black vault and how she and Hermione had been finding more and more secret passages in Black Manor.</p><p>Soon, the visit to the cottage became a monthly thing. Sometimes with Harry, sometimes without. Harry and Hermione tried their best to fix their friendship and eventually they both could call each other friends again but it would never be the same as before.</p><p>They’d both grown apart they realized; they were both very different to the people they were at Hogwarts. They supposed that this was part of adulthood. Friends come and go.</p><p>As time passed Narcissa and Hermione by, their love would only grow stronger, eventually marrying with Andromeda by her sisters’ side and Pansy and Ginny by Hermione’s. Their love was true and everlasting.</p><p>Narcissa still tried to teach Hermione to be a pureblood on occasion but Hermione, always found a way to distract her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>